Beacon's New Arc
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Twenty-two Years after the Siege of the Governor's Ball in Escorts and Duelists it is time for a new class to enter Beacon's hallowed halls and pick up the mantle of Hunters and Huntresses in training. Students have journeyed from all over the world to come to the Alma Mater of the Heroic teams of RWBY and JNPR. Horrid Summary, Squeal to Of Escorts and Duels more info inside.
1. All That Glimers

**Hello there boys and girls, this Future ic is a continuation from my one shot Of Escorts and Duelists, while not a needed read for understanding what is going on I would still recommend reading it before hand. This is dealing with what my idea for the far future of RWBY is, I own nothing that belongs to the Church of Roosterteeth and our Profit and Savior Monty Oum, may all glory and honors be given to he who has loaned us such wonderful toys and rich world to play in. But anyways, Here we go, Welcome my dearest readers to:**

* * *

Beacon's New Arc:

Chapter 1

All that Glitters

* * *

The man sat in his office at the top of the tower his aging face currently at peace behind his glasses as he took an appreciative sip of his mug of coffee, the sound of the door being thrown open caused the man in the green long coat to raise an eyebrow at the silver and god haired woman who came marching towards him her purple skirt shifting slightly with each crack of her heels hitting the marble flooring of the large office.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, I'm done, not happening, you can't do this to me, you manipulative old man," Glynda Goodwitch was so angered that a light blush covered her cheeks and her lime green eyes locking on the amused brown eyes of the man relaxing in the chair behind a desk.

"You saw the new student list I take it? And have I ever mentioned how stunning you look when angered?" Ozpin smiled at the woman as he took another appreciative sip of his coffee.

"… Not the time Ozpin, and yes I did have a look at the list, you let ANOTHER one of them in? The last one was bad enough. He almost destroyed the entire school…"

"When someone tried to kill his girlfriend's team while everyone was asleep, I don't think we can blame the boy for that one." Ozpin twirled his cup not even looking the woman in the eye.

"… Then how about the time he literally broke a bullhead…"

"That would have happened to anyone, but it also let us know that there is in fact a stress limit on the reactors, and again someone was trying to kill one of his teammates, he did catch up with the man."

"And the time that his team led a revolt in the dormitories…"

"That wasn't his fault, and I warned you the consequences of getting rid of pancake Wednesday." Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly as he rose leaning a bit more on his cane as he had to what seemed every year, standing tall the man smiled knowingly at the woman. "I think it's time for a new arc in Beacon's future. Also, remember all of the tests show he is much more his mother's son then his father's."

[-

Silbern cracked his neck enjoying the feeling of the tension leaving his neck as his pale blond hair flew into his face covering it for a moment. With a sigh he pulled his hair together in a short ponytail, just like the one his uncle had. It was the first day of Beacon for new students. He remembered hearing stories about the school growing up from all of his Aunts and Uncles and now he like his father and almost all of his father's family would be a student there. Silbern finished getting up before slipping on his jeans and black long sleeve shirt with blue trim. Putting his partial thigh plates into position Silbern picked up his heavy white and silver long coat, with a bit of a flourish he threw it around himself his arm's catching the proper shoulders and let the garment fall into place. Over that went his upper body armor, a simple white and silver trimmed front and back plate, pauldrons on his shoulders and bracers on his forearms. The final thing he grabbed was the thick belt that acted both as the tie on the long coat but more importantly held his long sword.

The young man exited the inn he was staying in after a nice chat with the owner, an older man named Josepie, nice man. As Silbern looked around planning the rest of his day he walked into something that almost fell… acting quickly thanks to his lessons at home Silbern was able to grab the…girl and make sure she didn't fall before taking a look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," the girl had Brown hair with a red streak and emerald green bright eyes… Silbern lost his voice for a second, this was by far the most attractive girl he had ever seen in his life, the girl was in a light grey coat and had a black Derby hat with an emerald band… in her hand was a thin ebony cane with a silver tip and a very, very pure white dust crystal. She was short, only coming up to his chest despite her being in boots. The two stood there for a second just looking at each other.

"It's not a problem," Silbern thanked whatever part of his brain was still working enough to speak before it became awkward. Working off of that the rest of his brain kicked in. "My fault actually, I was lost in thought. So on your way to the ferry to Beacon?"

"Uh-huh," The girl smiled and looked around trying to get her bearings. "I'm sorry, I was the one who stopped, I'm actually from Atlus, but I wanted to come here, my hero's went here to school and I want to be like them so… and now I'm babbling aren't I, My father… oh dear I was about to start off again… I'll…"

Silbern almost laughed at the girl's quickly blushing face, but that would have earned him a fate worse than death if his mother or aunts found out.

"It's fine; I understand where you're coming from. And I'm a bit of a local, and we seem to be headed to the same place, and for the same reason." Silbern tapped the blue handle of his blade as he offered the girl his arm. "Why don't I escort you there myself?"

"Fair enough mysterious stranger…" the girl slipped her arm through the offered one and the two set off towards the station, the soft clicks of her cane and the clink of his sword against his thigh plate were the only sound for a moment before Silbern spoke up again.

"Silbern Arc, at your service." It took the girl a second to process… this was the son of one of her heroes… well two but Jaune was more her brother's hero… but Weiss Arc… that would make him…

"Heir Arc… I'm sorry, I should have…" She stopped babbling and trying to figure out whether or not to bow or curtsy to fix a glare on Silbern as he burst out laughing her free hand smacking the boy on the arm. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost set you off again… you know when someone gives you their name and the two of you are walking together what the polite thing to do is…right?"

"…" The girl glared at the boy a moment more before laughing slightly to herself. "Fair enough, and I'm sorry to…"

"Well?"

"Oh… sorry… Amelia, Amelia Candlelight…"

"Well Miss Candlelight." Silbern motioned with his head over to the jests, "We're here, ready for a life of adventure and glory?"

Amelia looked up at the taller boy her age as he was gazing forward his light blue eyes locked onto the waiting jets and smiled lightly at the look of determination, whatever it was that motivated the boy had to be a powerful thing. Smirking she slipped her arm out of his and took off at a run her hand wrapping around his sword as she lifted it slightly.

"Race you there Silbern, Winner gets to keep it!" The brunette's laughing voice drew some attention, but the cursing of the pale blond at the realization of his sword being taken and his long legs quickly closing the gap between the two of them drew even more of it.

"Get back here you thief!" The laughter in Silbern's voice was infectious several of the older people in the crowd smiled and leaned into a loved one at the sight of the boy as he over took the girl right before she could make it to the jet and threw the girl over his shoulder her hat falling off as he did so, she was able to snatch it out of the air with her cane before the accessories could hit the ground.

In the back corner of the dust port a white haired woman in a light blue and white mid thigh dress and matching jacket leaned into the blond man behind her in a black suit with a blue shirt and a blue tie covered in white lines. They smiled as the man wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the top of her head making sure to not have it resting on the start of the complicated single braid that her soft hair was woven into. The two sighed as the sound of a scroll going off caused them to separate slightly. They both reached for a pocket.

"Yours or mine?" the enchanting mezzo-soprano that the woman sighed out as she reached her scroll was met by a smooth low tenor voice from the blond man who touched her moving arm.

"It's mine Snow Angel, stay and watch. Tell me about it later, we're having dinner at Haysworth still right?" The blond man leaned over her shoulder at the white haired woman's nod of confirmation and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "For luck right?"

"Dunce…" The woman blushed for a moment as the man walked away, but she would stay and see her son off to the next step on his journey. The years had been kind to Weiss Arc, despite the birth of two babies and the stress of being married to a man-child she still had flawless skin and her body was still lithe and if not still as flexible as when she was her son's age, it was still close enough for her to pull the occasional bit of acrobatics when needed. The woman smiled at the sight of her eldest entering the jet slipping his sword, an elegant combination of the versatility of Myrtenaster and the pure functionality of Crocea Mors, Weiss smiled at the memory of getting the call from Signal when Ruby started saying what a genius Silbern was… was that really only three years ago? Weiss looked at the girl who her son was walking with and found her oddly familiar, there was something about her… but what was it.

[-

A young man stood flipping through a magazine his head bumping along to the music pouring through his headphones he seemed lost to the world around him as people hustled from one ship to another at the border port of Vaccuo and Vale. Looking up for a second his bright blue green eyes soaked in the area around him locking everything into a mental layout of the area around him, besides the people changing nothing much else had differed from the last time he did a check, the boy turned his head to the left and was about to open his mouth when he noticed that someone was missing that shouldn't be.

"Sis?" The turquoise eyed boy looked around his long black braid swinging around lightly as his two colored streaks of hair fell out of their place and landed over his eye. For a moment his eyes seemed almost manic before he locked onto a girl walking towards him she looked almost identical to him except for the slight bust and instead of turquoise a very pale peach looked at him and a small smile on her face. A small black cylinder tapped on her right hip mirroring the cylinder on the boys left.

"Ready to go brother mine?" The girl's voice was light and playful as she tossed one of the two bags on her shoulder to the boy who caught it with an oomf as the air was forced out of his gut. The boy stood up realigning his back as he flipped his bag over his shoulder as a heavy bandaged arm was thrown over his shoulder causing him to let out another puff of air. Turning slightly a boy with blond hair and blue eyes smiled down at him. "Oh! I found OC and Thee also, I thought that we could all hitch a ride the rest of the way there together, Mom and Daddy are talking to Aunty Yang and Uncle right now, oh look our ticket's being called THEE, THEEEEEEEE WEE'REEEEE OVER HE…."

"Noutou, I think she knows where we are now," the girl stopped as her mouth was covered by her brother's hand, the girl nodded in agreement. The two girls walked together chatting gaily as the two boys followed behind. The black haired boy straightened his pink and turquoise streaks as he cursed his sister. "Stupid larks…"

"Dude." The bond haired boy shook his head at the shuffling figure. "It's one in the afternoon… when do you consider it day time Nou-kun?"

"Night fall." The four stopped as the blond boy started to laugh slightly the fox eared girl that was walking with Noutou started to laugh along also, soon the twin siblings started to laugh as well the four youths becoming the subject of odd stares as they boarded the express jet that would take them to Beacon.

[-

Silbern looked down at the city below him smiling at the peacefulness of the world from up here, he had always enjoyed looking down at the world from on high, his friends who he left behind at Signal always thought it was a power trip, that he enjoyed the feeling of looking down on people. Silbern slipped a small golden lozenge into his mouth and sucked on it lightly the honeyed herb taste kicking out the barest hints of the flight sickness that plagued him several times as a young child. He was still better than his father; the man usually blew through a handful of the little golden pills that Sibern's Uncle in Vaccuo always brought with him when he, Aunty and the twins made it up every winter… Silbern's smile broadened a little at the thought that all of his cousins would be at beacon with him… and next year the rest of them would show up. Silbern turned feeling the weight of his silver trimmed white long coat and similar half armor shift slightly as his coat simply flowed around his legs fluttering slightly and silently as he made his way over from the window to find a seat for the rest of his flight. Seeing a green banded derby with an open seat next to it Silbern made his way over to it. The girl had gotten separated from him in the crowd of people and he had in all honesty given up on looking for her knowing where she'd be soon enough, time for some revenge of the highest caliber for her daring to take his Argumentum from him.

Amelia Candlelight was amazed at the sight of the shrinking city that was quickly falling away from them, she had made it, after all of the begging and hours upon hours of proving herself first easily to her mother, then to her tutors, then to her older brothers, then finally, finally to her father. Abraham Candlelight, the brown haired green eyed man who headed Lamplighter's Securities had always been protective of his darling little girl but he was also willing to admit that his only daughter was able to handle herself in combat. With four older brothers, two of which being registered Hunters from Beacon, the girl had no other choice but to be. She had made it… a smile broke across her features her emerald green eyes so like her father's transposed onto the pixie feature of her mother, she had made it to where the Legendary Team RWBY went to learn their trade…Malachi would be so jealous. Amelia was lost in her memories when she let out a sharp inhale and screamed when she felt someone press their fingers into her sides. The laughter coming from behind her took a moment to place.

"You will pay for that Mr. Arc," the short woman turned one of her green eyes shifting to a deep ruby red for a moment as a small smile formed, if it wasn't for the context Silbern would have loved the look on the girl… but with both a younger sister and a full platoon of female cousins… well some things a boy just picks up on over the years. Slipping into the seat next to the girl Silbern smiled back brightly thankful that he made a friend so quickly, it was hard sometimes… but that was life. Looking over the girl's shoulder Silbern pointed at a screen that came to life showing a strict woman in glasses.

[-

It was approaching the middle of the afternoon and Oceanus Vasilias was flicking through his scroll, modifying his portfolio while his head nodded along to the soft hum of the music that filled the private cabin that he, his sister and the twins had laid claim to. Being the son of Neptune Vasilias, fourth lord of Atlus had a few good things going for it. Looking up for a moment he took in the sight of his adopted sister writing in her journal, probably a story prompt to send to the twerps. The fox ears on his sister's head flicked to him as she looked up her amber eyes locking onto his for a moment before she smiled and returned to her work, the twins were sprawled out, Noukon his headphones in place as his chest steadily rose and fell in the pattern of either deep meditation or the more likely sleep, Nouto on the other hand was wrapped up in a book, one of the few things that could calm the endless energy soured that was the female Ren child. The soft sound of the occasional page turn was the only thing to fill the air before a quiet ringing replaced the sound, standing Oceanus walked out and answered his scroll the bouncy blond locks of his mother's hair filled the screen before lilac meet lilac and the woman smiled.

"Hey kiddo, Just checking in to make sure that your flight is going ok," Yang Xio Vasilias was in a dust jet as well, the soft moaning and cursing that came from her end could only have been from one man.

"It must be a big thing for Uncle Jaune to be with you for this trip." Oceanus wasn't worried, the International Association of Huntsmen and Huntresses always sent in more firepower then was needed on jobs, but it had to have been big for them to bring the Unbreakable Wall all the way from Vale for a job, and from the lack of a sigh following another moan that meant that Aunt Weiss wasn't joining them on a hunt.

"It is Oshi," Yang smiled at her son as Jaune walked across the screen weaving over his shoulder at the boy. "How is Thee?"

"She's fine mom, we found the twins easily and… Hi Aunt Nora, yes I see you Nou and Nou are both ok," Oceanus smiled at his favorite aunt jumping around in the background. "Who else are they bringing in on this?"

"Your Aunt Blake is going to be showing up with Sun and your father will meet us there, he has to make a stop on his way. I'll be fine baby, go back to messing with the family portfolio and remember…

"… Family is everything. Keep them safe they keep you safe." Oceanus and the sound of his sister filled the air matching their mother's voice.

"Exactly, and Threicia make sure that your brother gets some sleep." The brown haired girl with grey fox ears looked over her brothers shoulders and nodded her head in understanding before bopping her brother upside the head once their mother disconnected.

"You should have let me know that it was mom…" The twitching ear of the girl would have been far more effective if the target wasn't 6'4 and built like a tank…. and her brother.

[-

Silbern smiled as he was drawn to the window, it wasn't his first time seeing the school, but it was always a humbling sight. The towering central spire with the school's namesake sending out its bright light always made him feel safe… the girl that was jumping up and down while pointing just adde… Silbern's thoughts stopped dead when he fully noticed what was happening while the girl was jumping. His brain kick started back up again when he noticed that he wasn't the only one who noticed. Moving directly behind the girl hopefully blocking her from view Silbern rested and on the girl's shoulder forcing her to stop.

"Welcome to our new Home Amelia,"

[-

Ozpin and Glynda watched the group of first year students make their first steps into Beacon as they did every year the groups of young men and women all looked the same from up here, full of potential, full of hope. The balcony was a perfect place to view everything, the soft constant breeze was quiet refreshing and almost always gentle. Glynda held the letter in her hand, she hated to do this but she didn't think she could take another generation of THEM and survive with her sanity intact.

"Headmaster I have to regret," As Ozpin began to turn and Glynda extend the letter a sharp gale force blast of air knocked into the tower causing Ozpin to steady the woman.

"What was that Ms Goodwitch?" Ozpin looked at the woman thoughtfully curious about what she was going to say.

"I regret…" Glynda stopped when she realized two things: One that Ozpin's reaction time was as perfect as always; and Two that her letter was gone, taking a breath the woman started again. "I regret to inform you that this conversation will have to wait till later."

"… Alright them Ms Goodwitch…"

[-

Over in the Animal pins all sorts of Hunter Companions and Companions in training were enjoying the lazy afternoon heat. An almost pure white Hound, larger then a wolf lay with his head over his crossed front paws. The silver snowflakes and double arches that occasionally showed up in his fur seemed to glisten in the light. The large canine stirred when a piece of paper landed in front of it… paper, it's master used to work with the stuff… and master would show up and pay attention if the paper was destroyed… therefore the dogs mind made the connection of eating paper means master's presence. Shredding it like he did as a puppy the dog watched the door and waited, one of the only decipherable words left on the paper was the word Resignation… not that the dog knew or cared, it destroyed paper therefore master should be there soon.


	2. When a Good Man Goes to War

**Hello all to the long time coming second installment of Beacon's New Arc... This is the first serious update of a RWBY fic that I've done since Monty's passing, which is why I wanted it to be right. I know that this fic doesn't hit a lot of people's preferred ships but stay with me here. There's a few references in this chapter to the One shot that this series is based off of, Of Escorts and Duelists, it can be found at my page (Simply click on my name and it will take you there)and while again the One shot doesn't need to be read to understand what's going on it might be helpful to set some ground work. Also using this as an anoucment that I'm also about to make for my other major RWBY fic, Jaune Arc: Stages, it will be going through a full system reboot, I like my main ideas behind the story... but you didn't click here to read my ramblings. **

**Again I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rooster teeth and the late, great Oum. Keep moving forward Everyone.**

* * *

Beacon's New Arc

Chapter 2

When a Good Man Goes to War

* * *

Jaune Arc closed his eyes as and leaned his head against the rumbling head rest as the high speed skimmer hit another bout of turbulence. He muttered to himself as he crunched away at the little golden pill that Yang gave him when she picked him up at Vale's secondary airfield. The Blonde Brawler, who now played her time more as a mother and a Lady of Atlus then as a warrior was still in the same shape as always, perfectly fit and ready for a fight. That fact was the same with his own wife of course, as well as Nora and Blake… it seemed as if most of the women he knew despite being mothers were still quite intimidating, none so much as his own wife of course, Weiss Arc nee Schnee was not a woman one messed with. The blond knight opened an eye when he felt a hand rubbing the top of his head, he saw as well as heard Yang talking to Oceanus. That would have to mean…

"Thanks Nora," Jaune tilted his head and looked at his onetime team mate and lifelong friend. The crazy woman had grown her hair a bit longer over the past few years and wore it in a single simple braid over her shoulder. She smiled down at her onetime team leader and now technical boss, her emerald green eyes squinting slightly.

"No prob, Boss Man," The woman then skipped over towards Yang and jumped around waving her hands and talking a mile a minute. Jaune shook his head and reached into the pocket of his simple black overcoat, a gift from his sister-in-law, aka miss 'No Member of the Schnee family should ever go out in a hoody.' Jaune had learned a long time ago that one didn't argue with a female with white hair and blue eyes. Jaune unwrapped the wax paper and popped the pill into his mouth as he stood and made his way over to his locker. It was time to get ready for work. Shrugging out of the long coat and hanging it up with his suit, Jaune pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the white shirt and reached in pulling out a long sleeve skim tight black shirt, a short time later he finished by slipping Crocea Mors into its slot on his hip and Joyeus into its holster on his opposite side.

Jaune heard his scroll ring, it was his wife… Weiss Arc was still to this day the single most beautiful woman on the face of the earth in Jaune's eyes. Every time he saw her, he couldn't help but smile at her. Weiss smiled back at him and looked him up and down, the office wall behind her meant that she was at work now. A CEO's job was never done.

"Everything going to be ok love?" Jaune ran a hand through his hair at his wife's question.

"Yeah Snow Angel, just an old hive that needs to be cleared out in the Grendor Region, A few packs of Beowolfs and a couple of Ursa Clans should be all that we'll be dealing with." Jaune kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the screen. He laughed when he saw his wife blush. She quickly looked around before kissing her own fingertips and setting them onto her own screen.

"Come home safe and alive. That's an order Jaune Arc." Weiss looked into his eyes even over the distance he could feel her keeping an eye on him.

"Of course Snow Angel, you know I never disobey a direct order, if everything goes as planned I'll be seeing you at the Heysworth tonight. We're supposed to have a transport back home so I'll be there by 6 at the latest alright?" The conversation was a sort of tradition whenever they worked separately; it helped keep him calm and anchored, so long as he could make it home, nothing else mattered. It was his only goal, his prime directive.

[-

Silbern Arc was drug out of the Bullhead that had brought them to beacon by an over enthusiastic girl. Apparently Amelia Candlelight was a woman that was on a mission and Silbern had officially been drafted. Making their way down the boarding ramp, Silbern looked up at the Master's tower. The two staring at them from the balcony were two of the most powerful people on Remnant, The Wizard of the Tower and the Purple Witch. Also known as Aunt Glynda and Uncle Ozpin. Not that he would dare to call them that while he was at Beacon, at least, not where anyone could hear him.

[-

Oceanus Vasilias sighed as he adjusted his black jacket until it was at the perfect angle. He was an attractive guy, but then, his parents were Yang Xio Long, now Yang Xio Vasilias and Neptune Vasilias, seventh of the twelve Lords of Atlus. With that genetic pool he didn't have a choice in the matter. His black hair was slightly swept upwards and cut short on the sides and back. His lilac eyes were often called piercing, doubly so when they turned crimson red like his mother's. He knew he was attractive, and he made sure to dress appropriately, simple monotone with a dash of blue for color. But he was more than his good looks; as top of his class at Atlas's Defender Academy, he shocked the country by deciding to go to Beacon. His family's association with the school was only a small part of his decision; Beacon was the best, and Oceanus would be damned if he didn't go with the best. Like most students' weapons, the pair of pistols on his hips were of his own design, but few students could boast weapons half as intricate as his. With any luck, they'd get the praise of his Aunt Ruby, the woman who had singlehandedly redesigned the weapon manufacturing classes at Beacon.

Their ship finally landed at Beacon's main entrance. The small corvette class ship stood out among the dozens of ships in the dock. Most of the students came to Beacon on Bullheads from the cities around Vale and Mistral, not half a world away from Atlas. After checking over his companions, Oceanus heard the hiss of the door unsealing and unfolding. The tall youth lead the others down and out into the main courtyard. There were six or seven Bullheads in some stage of docking and unloading their students. Many were returning students, but he could spot a few who were first years like them. Oceanus kept an eye open for his missing cousin. Silbern had a bad habit of trying to set himself away from people, something that none of the others would let him get away with.

He froze, and his friends followed his gaze. All four of them stared blankly at what they saw before them.

[-

Amelia Candlelight was insane. That was one of the first and by far the most important fact Silbern learned that day. Yes she was beautiful, yes she funny, she was definitely entertaining to no end, but the woman was completely and totally insane. The woman had already managed to tug him out into the middle of a crowd, a feat in and of itself, and it had only gotten worse when one of the other students recognized his name. The swarm came fast and hard; some people actually threw Amelia out of their way running over her to try and get to him. Silbern was not amused by this, she was insane but she was also his friend. Taking Argumentum out of its sheath in a single fluid motion he set the dust chamber and slammed the blade into the ground freezing everyone around him into a block of ice. It was just a matter of finding and thawing out Amelia and continuing on his way from there. Hopefully that would leave a clear enough message of leave him the hell alone.

[-

Nou-kun whistled as he took count of the area that their ship opened them up to. This group must have done something to really piss off Silbern. Not many other students would have been able to pull something like that off. There had to have been over thirty students in the iceberg. Although he could tell at least one student had been thawed from the frozen prison.

"See this is why we can't leave him alone for extended periods of time. He does stuff like this, and by the size of the hole in the ice I'd say he found himself a girlfriend." Thea's tail shifted slightly as she inspected the hole in the ice berg. "My guess is he saw her go down and he snapped. So instead of using his words, he decided to send a much clearer message."

"They probably earned it. We should go and find him… and this new female friend of his. I think that we all know where he went." Nou-chan's smile spread across the other four faces and the four shot off to find their cousin.

[-

Miss Goodwitch was the first of the staff on the scene and quickly started to thaw out the children. She should have been there earlier, but she was delayed by a group of second years who were about to unleash a horde of pranks on the unsuspecting freshmen. Glynda had to give whoever did this credit, they made sure to only freeze the air around the people trapped in ice, no lasting damage just very, very cold. A well placed fireball and the now very wet courtyard was full of shivering soon to be first years.

"Now then does someone want to explain why all of you became one of the larger Ice sculptures to decorate the schools main gates?" Most of the incoming students shook their heads quickly and tried to run, one of the students started raging as soon as he got a chance.

"We were just trying to say hello to a new student when he completely overreacted to the attention. He pulled his weapon and discharged dust, that's against the rules and I will see justice done or my father will hear about this." The sharp features and brown hair of the boy could only leave one father for this youth and Glynda Goodwitch now wished that she paid more attention to the list then just stopping when she came across the latest Arc. Taking a breath and nodding her head she lead the first years towards the amphitheater for the Headmaster's opening speech. Yet again her mind shifted to a beach on an Island off of Vaccuo, with skimpily dressed waiters and umbrella drinks despite the young Winchester's best efforts.

[-

Jaune Arc was not amused. He drew out Joyeus, the pistol's familiar weight a comfort in his hand. It was one of the few pistols capable of handling, and firing, his pure aura a Rose exclusive. Each pull of the trigger left another grimm dead. Jaune drew Crocea Mors with his other hand and darted forward using blade and bullets to send the creatures where they belonged.

Yang Xio Vasilias made sure to keep an eye one of her best friends' husband as the man shot forward into the oncoming swarms of grimm. A part of her still remembered back to their first year in Beacon, when Jaune Arc wasn't anything more than a joke. But then Weiss asked him to be her escort, and in the matter of a few weeks all of their views on JNPR's leader changed. Then when Adam had dared to attack their team in the middle of the night and Jaune fully released his semblance for the first time in the middle of their second year, everyone was simply shocked. She shot forward along with Blake and Sun. Her husband, Neptune, had his gun braced against his shoulder as he sent out explosive rounds into the swarms of Grimm coming out of the mountain. Nora ran crowd control while Ren kept himself in reserve picking targets out of the mass of Grimm, his Storm Flowers' short, three round, bursts steadily dropping the number of grimm, and giving Jaune had plenty of breathing room.

[-

Amelia Candlelight was still shivering, despite the white and grey coat that was thrown over her. She recognized the material and was shocked that the boy walking with her could move so easy with an extra 30 pounds of armor on him. Silbern let out a sigh and turned to apologize to his companion when his eye went large as dinner plates. Silbern acted quickly to the approaching threat grabbing Amelia's hand and bolting down a side path and pushing her into a tree, so that his long coat was covering both of them.

"Don't make a sound Amelia, don't move until I tell you too, some very dangerous people are following us and I'm not sure what they're here to do." Silbern peeked around the tree slightly, barely catching sight a red tail and a pair of long ponytails before he ducked his head back under cover. Silbern smiled as he brought up an internal map of Beacon. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a silver long thin whistle with his family's crest on it. He put it to his lips and blew.

[-

Over at the Menagerie one of the hounds head shot up. Its head darted to the left before it shot off, leaping through a break in the fence and charging towards the sound of his master's summons. In the office of the Menagerie, the Professor in charge, John Greystoke, watched. That hound was a recent arrival, not even three days here. It was undoubtedly a freshman's and if the bond markings on its coat were any clue, then he knew just whose hound it was. Greystoke sipped his tea as he leaned back in his chair. He smiled as he slightly tilted his head. The letter to his wife could wait; this would be an interesting year.

[-

Jaune Arc let his semblance loose, allowing his armor to form around him just as three Beowolfs went for a killing blow. Crocea Mors had grown the size of a claymore and Joyeus shifted into what could only be called a small cannon. The weapons soon feasted on Grimm.

"Ren I think it's safe to say that we should never piss Jauney off." Nora looked on in awe, as she did whenever Jaune used his semblance.

"Nora that is I think the second smartest observation you've ever made." Ren decided that he could now stop covering Jaune and started to move into towards the mass of grimm. His wife followed behind, her grenade launcher shifting into the war hammer that she slung over her shoulders. They walked towards the horde of grimm.

"Second? What's the first?" Nora cocked her head slightly her long braid jiggling a little as she walked with her husband to fight monsters.

"That we'd always be together." Ren smiled at his wife before shooting forward his Storm flowers shifting to his hands, Nora smiled as she ran forward preparing to break some legs.

[-

Threicia Vasilias, adoptive daughter of Neptune and Yang Vasilias, slammed her hands over her ears and fell to her knees with her eyes shut in pain. Nouto Ren went to her side, as Nokoun, her twin drew his weapon from his hip, the katana shifting to a pistol as he looked around for the threat. He held his gun in one hand as he turned in a slow circle. Oceanus had said that he would let Silbern have some time now and made his way to wait for Ozpin's speech, promising to save them seats. That left Noukon with the girls, a favor he reminded himself to repay later.

"What's wrong Thea," Nouto looked around, could someone be attacking them here? Why would they, to get at their parents? Uncle Neptune was one of the Twelve Lords of Atlus and her own daddy was one of the major Political forces in Vaccuo… did that mean that Silbern would also be in trouble? Standing the female pulled out her own pistol and the weapon unfolded into a Naginata. The edge of the blade glowed slightly as the arcs of electric dust came on line. Both twins closed their eyes and took a breath, allowing their Aura-sight to guide them. They were both shocked at the sight of Silbern over another aura signature behind a nearby tree. That distraction was enough for them to turn in fear when they heard a yell and thump from where Thea was. Turning, the twins let out a sigh of relief at the sight of a large hound sitting on the fox-girl with its tail thumping and its tongue lolling out of its mouth. The twins put away their weapons and held up their hands in surrender as Silbern made his way out of the shadows Amelia still wrapped in his coat.

"Sup Cos," Noukun smiled at Silbern, nodding his head in greeting and bowing slightly to the young woman walking behind him. Silbern returned the smile before whistling lightly. The large hound jumped off of the small girl drawing out another moan of pain as the dog leaned into its master's side eagerly accepting the head scratches of being a good boy.

"That thing is a menace." The fox eared and tailed girl's fur stood on end as she almost growled at the dog. The dog's tongue flopped around as it padded over to her side and sat, its eyes growing wider as the thick tail thumped against the roots of the trees surrounding them. In the defense of the Vasilias name, Thea was able to hold out for an impressive 45 seconds before succumbing to the dogs beg and head bowed in defeat scratched the dog behind the ear.

"We all know that you can't hold out against Acier's beg." Silbern shook his head as he looked around the group "Where's Oshi?" Keeping an eye out for the largerst of his cousins, Silbern kept his guard up and made sure Amelia stayed in reach.

"He's saving us some spots for Ozpin's speech. Such a good brother, leaving his precious sister alone and without protection." The Ren twins and Silbern all rolled their eyes at this bit. If they let Oshi hear it, he'd become petulant and apologetic for the rest of the night.

Amelia, stared at the group in confusion and spoke for the first time overcoming her momentary and rare bout of being at a loss for words."Ummm… who are you people?"

[-

Jaune turned with Crocea Mors glowing slightly in his hands as his armor mended itself. His cape began billowing more and more in the nonexistence breeze as he shot forward, catching the claws of a beowolf that was sneaking up on Yang with his blade as he took the creature's head off in a single clean shot from Joyeus. He continued his onslaught, racing through the mountains of grimm as his aura grew larger and larger. Slowly, grimm stopped attacking the other hunters and started seek Jaune alone. The sheer enticement of that much aura in one place was too much for them to ignore. The glyphs carved into his sword glowed as they drank the blood of the grimm. Soon, under the flickering light of the blade, the grimm fell under the spell of primal fear cast by the sword.

He was Jaune Tiberius Arc, The Unbeatable, The Unbreakable Wall of Vale. The more Grimm that came to die the more his aura fed, and the stronger he grew.

[-

"-And that's all of us! One huge happy messed up super violent Family!" Nouto finished her version of the family build, an odd combination of entertaining and completely incorrect. Unfortunately none of them had a chance to warn Amelia of the she Ren's habit of mythomania.

"You mean that Oshi is the product of an odd double pregnancy during a family Orgy? Fascinating." Amelia looked at all of them confused by the looks of shock and confusion. "Um Guys?"

"Amelia… you… you don't actually believe my sister do you?" Noukon asked quietly. His sister continued to ramble on behind them, occasionally pausing to yawn. It was pushing four o'clock, and the change-over was starting to occur. Noukon's eyes seemed a bit sharper every passing minute.

"You mean Silbern didn't spring from Weiss's head as a fourteen year old in full battle armor and attended by an army of angel monkeys?" The glimmer in Amelia's eyes said everything they needed to know, causing the three… less insane cousins to take an internal sigh of relief. Making the final turn into the amphitheater, the five first years were just in time to slide in next to Oceanus. They had barely introduced him to Amelia, when the speaker's kicked on and brought their attention to the stage. Ozpin stood, his coffee mug in one hand, he took a long sip, making sure that he had everyone's attention before he began.

"Hello, I am your principal, Professor Ozpin. Today, I welcome our new students. The fact that you were accepted here means that you are the best your cities had to offer. The fact that you are here, means that you still have a lot to learn. I look around and I see waste. I see an infinite amount of potential that is being squandered. Over your next three years at this school, it will be our solemn duty and our honor to assist you all in fulfilling that potential. Most of you will fail. In fact, only a third of you will last until graduation. There is no shame in failure; being a hunter is simply not for everyone. But even those who fail should feel proud that they have made it to this school. Tomorrow morning you will all be escorted to Forever Falls for your initiation. Rest up. Tomorrow will be the first of many hardest days of your life." Ozpin walked away from the mic, and Goodwitch started directing the students towards the Ballroom where they would be spending the night.

"Good speech, right Silbern?" Amelia turned to her friend only to see that he wasn't there and neither was the puppy… "Whe-

"He does that, give him some time." Amelia turned and nodded upwards at Oshi's large figure.

[-

A deep resonating roar filled the sky. Jaune looked up and smiled as he slipped Joyeus back into its holster and shifted Corcea Mors' scabbard into the shield that bore the crest of his forefathers. A pair of Drackons circled overhead, an orange ball of light growing in each of their gaping maws.

Two beams of light lanced out from the creatures' mouths, meeting and merging as they flew towards the lone hunter. Jaune raised his shield and an inverse dome formed above him, catching and redirecting the attack towards the empty sky. The beam exploded, and for a moment a second sun hung in the air. The grimm stopped, watching as the two Drackons spiraled to the ground, dissolving as Jaune's aura consumed them.

The grimm near the back began to retreat as Jaune's aura began to manifest its most powerful form. Two sets of white wings faded into existence around him as his armor was covered by a white and silver robe. His eyes glowed pure white as he rose above the monsters. The same aura that had drawn the grimm to him, became terrifying. Yang and the others watched and sighed in relief as Jaune raised his sword and lances of his aura shot out of him and impaled hundreds of the Grimm. Yang collapsed as the last grimm died. Her husband caught her and smiled gently, before he collapsed with her. Nora sighed in relief as Ren held her tightly. Blake remained standing as Sun wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head, right between her ears. His tail wrapped around her waist. All six of the heroes smiled, as the avenging angel raised his blade even higher. For the second time, there were two suns setting in the sky.

"You know Babe, sometimes I'm really, really happy to have him on our side." Yang felt her husband nod his head in agreement as the six couples watched Jaune target the mountain, where the queen would be hiding. In a moment, the mountain silently disappeared in a flash of light. The six of them started running when they saw Jaune fall towards the ground, his pure white feathers falling around him. Flowers bloomed where they landed as the essence of life purified the wasteland. Sun's golden clones caught the falling hunter and used their forms to soften the landing as Ren started looking over Jaune. They all relaxed when they saw Ren simply smile and place a hand on his friend's shoulder, a fuchsia colored pulse shooting through Jaune. His eyes flew open, once again their usual blue.

"Sup Guys… we done here?" Jaune sat up and winced in exhaustion as he cracked his back. Taking the offered hand from Ren, Jaune returned to his feet, groaning as his aura fixed the last of the injuries caused by his final Annihilation. Feeling the aura fade away, he knew that he wouldn't be ready for another mission any time soon. The lower ranked hunter would have to handle the final clean up. "I'm supposed to meet Weiss for dinner."

Everyone else laughed, shaking their heads. Neptune reached into his pocket and pulled out a transceiver. Their rides were on the way.

[-

Silbern looked out at the moonrise, glad to finally be away from everyone. He loved his cousins, and he liked Amelia, but he hadn't had a moment to think all day. He sat on the hill with Acier at his feet. The dog's eyes were closed and he watched its chest slowly rise and fall as it slept. The Broken moon was rising in the distance as the sun set behind him. Laying back, Silbern crossed his arms behind his head for support and enjoyed the small breeze that blew over him from the south, The smell of the sea reminding him of home.

"You really shouldn't have left the Ballroom Mr. Arc." Acier's head shot up and his tongue rolled out as his tail wagged happily. Silbern kept his eyes closed, letting himself enjoy one more moment of peace before opening his eyes. Sitting up, Silbern turned to face the Headmaster of the School. The Older man was still an impressive figure even at 50 years old. His green overcoat moved slightly in the breeze as his sharp brown eyes looked over his thin lenses at the youth before him. "Although I must say you at least found a good spot to watch the sunset."

"Headmaster. What brings you down from the tower? Don't you need to get ready for the initiation tomorrow?" Standing, Silbern felt Acier lean into his side. Absentmindedly, he scratched the wolfhound's head.

"Oh I noticed that someone took after their father. Though if memory served, he visited the statue." Ozpin looked at the sun and smiled. Tomorrow would be a good day. He would learn the strengths of this class, one of the strongest in recent years if all of his records proved correct, as his records always had. "But I would recommend returning before Miss Goodwitch does a head count and finds that yet another Arc was able to slip through her fingers on the first day. I'll take Acier back to the pens. Run along now, Silbern."

Scratching the dog one last time Silbern bobbed his head to Ozpin and shot towards the ballroom.

[-

Weiss looked at the wall, was officially late, he had been later, but that did little to ease the worry in the back of her mind. Taking a breath, she reached for her martini and sipped it slowly, forcing her nerves to calm down. She would have been contacted by now if there was anything wrong. She was just being silly. Setting the drink back down Weiss Arc chewed her bottom lip, but what if it wasn't that simple? There had been accidents before….but no. He would be fine.

As the internal debate carried on inside of her head, the man causing her worry was walking up the street, having stopped to pick up a necklace and flowers for his wife. It was quite the sight when Weiss sprung from her seat and threw herself into her husband in the middle of one of the nicest restaurants in town.

* * *

**READ. REVIEW. EAT P****ANCAKES**


	3. The Beginnings of a Hunter

**Hello again, well good news is this update took half the time, bad news is that it's a little shorter then the last one clocking in at at almost 3.5k. But it is also a lot more action packed and we kick up the pacing a bit which is good! Thank you oh anon guest who is happy to see my updates to this story, I wish that I knew who you were so I could thank you properly for it those little posts made me smile. anyways on with the show!**

* * *

Beacon's New Arc

Chapter 3

The beginnings of a Hunter

* * *

Silbern Arc flew through the air, his long coat billowing in the air giving him enough drag to control his movement. His left hand gripped the hilt of his blade while his right held the sheath close to his body. He spotted a pack of beowolves in the clearing below and a sinister grin split his face. Silbern thumbed the switch on the hilt of his blade and a deep blue greed powder filled the chamber within.

[-

Bursts of fire shot out of the twin pistols of Oceanus Versailles, shooting him across the forest. He was aiming for a denser section of trees that would provide more cover and an easier landing area. As he closed in on his final destination, he thumbed a button on the inside of the pistol grips. The underside of the black pistols folded out until identical 18 centimeter silver blades appeared. Picking a thick tree, the Atlasian youth used the short blades to dig into the thick bark of the ancient tree. Deep gouges were carved into the wood as he spiraled down, making sure to watch the surrounding forest for any enemies. He didn't spot any Grimm signs, or even a hint of another student. He rolled gracefully through the landing while retracting the blades back into the pistols. Oceanus slipped the two large handguns back into the holsters on the back of his thighs. Picking the direction for north the black haired youth shot off.

[-

Nouto Ren looked around with her pistol drawn as she took measured slow breaths. She was calm and centered, day to day life was one thing, but for now she had to remain focused and in control. A slight glimmer appeared around her as her aura enhanced her vision. There was another human nearby…ish. There was too much aura floating around the woods around her to tell if she knew who it was. The only grimm was the bisected Ursa Minor corpse smoking behind her. She moved slowly, keeping her aura vision up. With this much aura in the air, the aura-less grimm would leave a gaping absence she she couldn't miss.

[-

Amelia Candlelight flipped her cane around her shoulder and into her left hand, twirling it like a baton as she smashed the dust crystal into the side of a charging beowolf's head. The beast flew away with a resounding crack as the head of Ebony Prima returned to its normal size. Using the opening, the brunette shifted her grip on her cane triggering he weapon's sight. Three blasts of pure dust fired from the cane, whistling through the air and exploding on contact with the three beowolves closest to her. He reached within herself and her semblance appeared; two doppelgangers twirled from her back and shot forward at the grimm. The grimm mindlessly turned to follow the clones and she smirked as she pulled the trigger again.

[-

Thericia Vasilias was not amused. She had been the last one to be launched through the air, which for someone in a combat skirt was NOT a dignified method of transportation. As she flew through the air, the fox Faunus' ears tweaked slightly, trying to lock in on a voice she knew. She made sure to keep one hand holding her skirt down while the other reached behind. A loud shrill avian roar caused the girl's ears to fall flat on her head. She looked up to see a large Nevermore circling above her. Thoughts of finding her friends forgotten, the young fox pulled on the handle of her weapon and it unfolded with a series of clunks. Thee screamed bloody murder as she slipped the shoulder mount over her shoulder. The girl didn't even bother letting the auto lock engage as her right hand went for the trigger and her left went to the forward pistol grip on the underside of the long triple barrel of the weapon. An image display slipped out, allowing her to at least see what she was shooting at. She pulled the trigger and a trio of micro rockets shot out of her weapon, the dust core within immediately turning them into elemental missiles. The recoil sent the fox tailed girl shooting towards earth. Closing her eyes and bracing for what was sure to be a painful impact she shifted her weapon into its secondary stage. The forward grip folded back into the weapon as a pole shot down from the trigger system and the weapon folded back in on itself to form her trident. She clutched the weapon to her chest and braced for pain. There was no impact, she opened her eyes to meet her savior's. Luckily, it was someone she actually knew and she quickly threw her arms around his neck, eliciting a slight gurk in response.

[-

Between the girl's arms crushing his windpipe and the pole of Ashen Minerva crushing his chest, Noukon Ren was having trouble breathing. He gripped her with one arm, using the other to hold Single Sakura's katana tightly as he dug it into a tree rushing to meet them. The spun almost lazily to the ground. Setting down lightly he let the Faunus go only to find that she was still clinging to his neck.

"Thee, Thee, I need to breath now. Please." Noukon was able to wheeze out causing the girl to open her grey eyes and look around a huge grin splitting her face as she grabbed the boys head and forced her 'cousin' to look her in the eyes then let go.

"There, now we're partners." The girl looked around the point of her trident taller than even Noukon's own 186 centimeters. Smiling at each other Thericia looked up and pointed in a direction. Noukon nodding in agreement and the two of them shoot off towards the north and towards their goal.

[-

Silbern looked around the still sparking crater that used to be a fairly picturesque meadow. A stray bolt of lightning still sparked from one part of the ground to the other as the dust finished discharging. The sound of several small explosions drew his attention and Silbern shot off into the woods sword and shield drawn.

[-

Oceanus turned drawing both of his pistols shifting the one in his left hand to a silver and black marbled short sword. Pointing the gun at the sound in the brush he lowered the weapon as the man walked out his sword and shield raised loosely in surrender. The two males nodded at each other before running north to their goal.

[-

Amelia was not enjoying herself at the moment. She had used to much dust as it was and that only meant that she would have to start closing in for more close ranged fighting. She had finished off the Beowolves from earlier only to find that the noise of the fight called up the next contestant to try and eat her, a King Taiju. The dual headed snake like creature seemed to think that her clones were snacks, and it had no problem swallowing. Her blasts lacked the power to break through the scales of the creature. Hopefully a well-placed strike or two with her cane would open up an opportunity. Amelia sent another two rounds out to blind the grimm and went to charge forward only to be stopped by a yell.

"Get DOWN." She hit the grassy deck only for a blast of silver to shoot past her, catching one of the monster's striking mouths. The face of his shield sent the head flying up, the etchings on the blue handled blade in his left hand started to glow with red dust. The black half of the serpent tried to go for the boy only for the tip of the sword to be driven into the creature's right eye. The blond haired blue eyed boy smiled as his armored long coat moved in the breeze. He pulled the trigger of his weapon, releasing the dust spell directly into the grimm's brain and causing half of the creature to simply stop moving.

Amelia watched in awe as her future partner moved. Silbern was an Arc… and a Schnee, that was obvious. He seemed to move lightly despite the weight of his armor. Not to mention his weapon; She knew it was heavy; she had tried to take it from him only yesterday. She watched as he bashed the white head again with his shield and waited for it to try to bite him again. He used the attacking grimm's momentum to drive the tip of his blade through the roof of the large creature's mouth killing it in an instant. Silbern turned towards Amelia as the creature dissolved, his blue eyes locking with hers. He smiled at her for a moment, before his eyes darkened as the wicked grin crossed his face again .

[-

Hans Winchester was not having a good day. No one here seemed to respect him for his family's history. He was the heir of House Winchester, a feared and respected house made famous by their efforts in the Faunus Wars. People should have been throwing themselves at him to be their partner. The fools didn't know who was in charge here, even yesterday when he was trying to go and initiate his rivalry with the Arc whelp, he wasn't able to because of the bastard's under handed ice trick. That was fine though. Hans was almost able to get everyone out before Miss Goodwitch showed up and did his job for him. The Arc brat might use ice but it would be nothing before the might of the Winchester's flames! Seeing an attractive girl looking at someone fighting a King Taiju, Hans sprung forward as the man finished the beast. Hans kept going even after their eyes met; the woman would much rather be his partner after all, especially over that Arc brat.

As Winchester approached them the girl finally turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. There they would now be partners he would have what Arc wanted. Hans saw Silbern move his mouth obviously saying something; not that whatever the wretch would say could matter. Reaching a hand out for the girl Hans was shocked when she stepped back and pointed her cane at him. The bottom of the cane opened up a set of three overlaid squares inside a circle acted as the sights as the girl lowered her bowler slightly. Then everything went rainbows.

[-

Glynda Goodwitch winced slightly as the Heir of Winchester went flying into a tree from the point blank shot of dust. She couldn't place it but the sight of this Miss Candlelight's long coat shifting in the wind and the way she lowered her bowler hat reminded her of someone. Sliding a finger across her scroll Goodwitch queued up the incoming students and slid over until she found the girl's information.

"Abraham Candlelight… Mocha Candlelight… what is a girl from Atlus doing here." Ozpin watched the witch's brows crinkle slightly. Catching who she was watching over the woman's shoulder the man smiled slightly into his coffee.

[-

"Again!" The sharp voice of an older gentleman with grey streaks in his brown hair echoed throughout the matted floors of Lamplighter Securities training facility. The man prowled between the mats where younger men and women were throwing each other around practicing unarmed combat. None of Lamplighter's contracted locations had ever been successfully broken into. In almost twenty-five years of running the company, Abraham Candlelight had hundreds of men and women washout of his training program. For what he was paying his guards, he only accepted those that passed the highest possible standards, his. This fresh batch of recruits held promise, though. A few of the younger ones had washed out from Atlus' own Paladin Combat school, a rival to Beacon with a similar failure rate. A pair from the group of over thirty, he had very high hopes for. One was a lithe female Lion faunus who seemed to stay close to a bulky darker skinned male whose long red hair was tied into smaller braids and then woven together into a larger braid that hung down to the middle of his back. The two moved well together with a near perfect win count in paired combat. Looking up to the front of the room Abraham's eyes drifted towards the large black banner with Orange script, The Rules, more specifically his eyes read over the sixth rule: A Lamplighter never works alone.

"Change tactic, free for all combat, remember and work by the rules." As the aging head of what had become the top security firm in Atlus and Vaccuo looked over the now massive spar. He nodded his head. He had built an empire for himself, something that he always dreamed of. He had an empire with a beautiful empress and his four strong sons; Alfonse, Alexander, Amaretto, and Aaron, as well as his one wayward daughter, Amelia. Sighing slightly at the thought of his baby girl halfway across Remnant where he couldn't keep an eye on her worried him. What if someone hurt her? What if someone rescued her?… what if she fell in lo… Abraham shook his head and returned to the fighting class. That was one thought that he wasn't going to finish.

[-

"Nice. Quick and devastating not to mention that you were able to get his mace lodged all the way up there." Silbern walked forward to look at his partner's handiwork. The young heir Winchester was mostly unconscious. Silbern had been forced to put up with the fool several times at state functions and always enjoyed it when the loud mouth got knocked down a peg or seven. Silbern looked up the tree and about twenty feet in the air there was Hans' weapon, the fiery red dust crystal shining like a beacon. "I approve."

"Well so long as your lordship approves I'm happy to be of service, your highness." Amelia curtsied slightly as Silbern snorted a laugh and turned to walk towards their goal. He made it about ten feet before he realized that he was walking alone. The blond turned around to see his partner waiting for him, the girl pointed over her shoulder a slight grin on her face.

"Wrong way your highness."

[-

Nouto walked alongside her new partner Altin Harbinger reminded her of her favorite cousin. Not physically, Oshi stood tall at two meters exactly while Altin barely hit 170 centimeters. Oshi was whip like with lean muscles and narrower shoulders where Altin was a wall with broad shoulders and thicker muscles. They both dressed well, though at opposite ends of the spectrum. Oshi always had the latest trend of fashion and looked model ready for a teen magazine at any time. Altin was more conservative with a three piece suit black pants and jacket with a light golden shirt and slightly darker vest and a white tie. Oshi had black hair had a little bit of length and lilac eyes that shifted to a blood red where Altin's golden hair was cut short and his eyes were a deep blue that had been glowing a dark shade of purple when Naoto first ran into him. They were two opposite ends of the spectrum where Silbern stood in the middle of, neither tall nor short, medium build and medium hair.

Between the three of them…Altin was definitely more similar to Oshi than Silbern. They looked nothing alike, and acted nothing alike, but she felt protected around them. And no matter how much she loved Silbern, his presence seemed so dark, so primal. She could go to any of them if she were in trouble, and any of them would keep her safe, but Silbern wouldn't just protect her, he would destroy anything that tried to hurt her. She would never doubt his intentions, or think that he would ever hurt her but sometimes— Silbern scared her. Her slight shudder of where her thoughts were going caught Altin's attention.

"Alright there?" His voice was deep it almost seemed to rumble slightly. Nouto nodded her head as she kept a hand on her holstered weapon. Altin had his own weapon out, his fore arms and his shins were covered in a set of greaves and bracers that looked like they worked in a similar way to aunty Yang's Ember Cilia. Not quite the same though from what she had seen so far.

"Yeah, good to go, just thinking is all." Seeing a butterfly shoot past Nouto lost her old train of thought a new idea popping into her head. "I just had an awesome idea!"

Altin Harbinger had been partnered with Nouto Ren for less than two hours yet he already knew to fear that phrase.

[-

Oshi shot over the shoulder of his new partner, Tyr's long sword slipped under Oshi's raised arm as the lightly armored initiate threw up his arm with the round shield to take an incoming strike from a beowolf's claw. Capitalizing on the action Oshi fired a few more rounds as he flicked a button near the trigger guard of his left weapon and tossed the weapon forward chasing after the shifting item and grabbing the hilt of the now long sword that was buried in the head of a falling beowolf. The two had stumbled across a full pack not long after they had met up and had been trying to finish off the pack before moving on, the clearing they had ran to was littered with disintegrating corpses as even more beowolfs kept coming from somewhere to join in the combat.

"You good there partner?" Tyr cut down a beowolf as he turned releasing a catch and launching the shield from his arm forward the edge of the disc lodging in the head of another charging grimm. The man was medium height his long coat spun slightly as his now empty right hand reached across to his left hip pulling out a short barreled shot gun and fired a blast of fire dust at the falling grimm his shot hitting the electric dust core of the shield the resulting explosion gave them a bit of breathing room. Tyr spun away again shooting off two more shots before shoving the now empty triple barreled shotgun into mouth of another snapping Jaw as he slammed his sword into the gut of another and kicked backwards letting the sword go. "Hit 'em now."

"Got it." Oshi shot at the weapons as Tyr rolled away. They both breathed a bit easier when Oshi cut down what looked like the last of them. Oshi returned the short sword back to its pistol form and holstered the matched pair. "Well that was fun."

Tyr nodded as he drew out another longsword, this one with a blue piece of dust embedded into the blade, reaching to his back he picked up another half sphere and hit the center the object compressing and stretching into another razor edged buckler style shield. The two of them treated their weapons very differently, both were masters of their weapons and from what little they were able to talk they both were skilled in the forge just in different areas of it. Clicking the new shield into place Tyr Volfkiefer walked over sheathing his sword and collapsing the shield back down and clapped his partner on the shoulder.

"Come on shouldn't be far now."

[-

Jaune Arc was looking out from their townhouse in Vale's business district. He sighed as he looked out the window, he hadn't gone to visit her yet. Weiss was behind him relaxing on the bed, she had just got back from the office and needed to unwind for a bit. Her husband's incisive glooming while he looked out towards where SHE would be were not helping in that attempt to relax .

"Go." Jaune turned to face his wife, she smiled slightly to him nodding her head. She knew how important this would be for Jaune. "You need to go see her, I won't go anywhere if you want to pick up something for dinner on your way back that we can enjoy in bed together though I would appreciate it."

Jaune moved to open his mouth and say that he didn't need to see another woman when his wife was right in front of him but he never go the chance. Weiss looked almost sad as she stopped her husband shaking her head.

"Go and see Pyrrah Jaune. We both know that you need to…" Jaune kissed his wife on the cheek and shot out the door. Shaking her head Weiss sighed to the empty room "Sometimes it's hard…"

* * *

**Read. Review. Eat Pancakes.**


	4. A Hero's Weakness

**Hello my dear readers, this one is even faster then the last update and good news. It's over 5k! makes up fo the short update last time. So here's the deal for one second Reviews make me work faster when it comes to updates, more reviews means more motivation means more upgrades... Also I haven't done this yet for this story and I feel horrible for doing so I'd like to thank one of my closest friends KingandCommoner for doing all of my beta work for me, I do appreciate it, as should you sometimes my ideas get ahead of my fingers and he's fairly skilled at fixing any mistakes I make (more then I care to admit in all honesty.) Thanks for the hard work. Anyways On with the show!**

* * *

Beacon's New Arc:

Chapter 4

A Hero's Weakness

* * *

Jaune walked down one of the main streets of Vale smiling slightly as vendors waved at him. Waving back he turned down an alley way to escape some of the attention. He had come a long way from where he started out many as a wannabe hunter initiate that snuck his way into Beacon on fake transcripts. He walked passed a flower girl only to stop and walk backward grabbing a few lien from his pocket.

"I'll take two dozen of those crimson roses please." Jaune smiled at the young woman, she must have been around 16 her pale green eyes contrasted with her light orange hair. Nodding her head the girl bundled the flowers together. "How much do I owe you miss?"

"No charge Mister Arc, my brother was one of the soldiers at Hunter's Field… he made it out thanks to you; you saved my brother's life at Hunter's Field." The woman gave him the flowers and nodded her head in thanks. Jaune felt a jolt run through him. Hunter's Field that was when— Jaune shook his head clearing the thought from his mind.

"I'm happy your brother was able to make it out alive, I'll be coming back around this way in a couple of hours, if your still around I'd love to buy another two dozen roses, the blue veined white ones though." The girl smiled and nodded her head. It wasn't until she saw him turn a corner towards Vale General that she noticed that almost 200 lien were in the pocket of her apron that wasn't there before.

[-

Amelia walked slightly ahead of Silbern as she popped the head off of her Crystal Rhapsody the dust crystal core was almost completely depleted. She probably didn't_ need_ to fire that fifth shot at Hans Winchester was but that was the shot that got the mace so much air time. Shaking the clear head of the cane the core popped out into her gloved hand. Tossing the waiting fresh core into the air before the spent core hit her palm she scooped the core into the head of the cane and spun it back into place in one motion.

"So how does it work?" Silbern's voice caught her off guard they hadn't really talked since they started walking northbound falling into a companionable silence.

"Huh? How does what work?" pocketing the spent core Amelia tilted her head slightly as she spotted a clearing up ahead. "Clearing, I think that our target might be up a head."

Nodding to each other the two students shot forward quietly keeping low to the ground and staying on high alert.

[-

As Jaune walked down the street he couldn't help the memories returning to him:

_Jaune slid to a stop looking around for the rest of his field team, it was just horrible luck that Vale's military would be surprised by hordes of grimm while on simple maneuvers. They were supposed to be in a safe zone, no activity for months. Ruby was covering Ren as he tore through packs of grimm with Nora on leave he was thankful that someone he trusted was open to fill the slot on his team. That was two, where was Pyrrah. Jaune spun around trying to locate his partner a hand flying to his ear._

_"Where are you Pyh? I can't see you." He got static… _

[-

Oceanus walked quietly his partner even with him as they slipped through the trees. They had been traveling north for almost an hour now the trees were starting to thin out which was good, less places for grimm to hide. They stopped and turned at the sound of a twig snapping behind them Oshi's hand resting on a pistol while Tyr slipped a hand inside his trench coat as they scanned their surroundings. Hearing nothing Oshi looked at his partner who nodded towards the clearing. Nodding in understanding the two booked it just as a pair of Ursa came crashing out of the woods. Sliding and jumping over fallen tree's the duo broke the clearing just in time to see what caused the two grimm to run.

A pair of alphawolfs rolled around fighting for dominance of the local packs. They were larger then Ursa Major each one standing at least eight feet tall and heavily armored with wicked claws and long serrated teeth. The two broke apart and turned smelling the air. Alphawolfs were considered A-class grimm no problem for seasoned students in the end of their second year or third, if they were with their teams. Tyr noticed the two alphas looking at them and muttered aloud what Oshi was thinking.

"Shit…" The Alpha's gave chase.

[-

_"Shit…" Jaune spun around one of the beowolfs decapitating the creature in a smooth motion as he drew his pistol firing off three rounds each one finding its mark. There was still no response from Pyrrah that worried him she never stayed out of contact in the field. Moving forward Jaune slipped the pistol back into its holster as he grabbed his shield and called out his armor intercepting an alphawolf that was leading a pack of twelve beowolfs towards a unit of soldiers. _

He noticed now looking back that one of them had a similar shade of orange hair peeking out of the back of his helmet. Jaune took a left up another side street as he chuckled slightly sometimes it really was such a small world that they lived in.

_Leaping forward Jaune deflected the attacking claws of the alpha with a move of his shield as the tip of his blade found the weak part of the alpha's armor right under the arm. Pulling the blade out of the disintegrating grimm Jaune punched another of the beowolfs in the throat with the edge of his shield and stabbed his sword into the chest of another his now empty right hand pulling out his pistol leaving the soldiers stunned as they watched a single man cut through a swarm of monsters. _

[-

"Nice shooting Thee." Noukon Ren looked at the smoking remains of the Deathstalker that was blocking their path. The girl's tail wagged slowly as they made their way around the corpse. It might have been her fault that they even woke the slumbering grimm but at least she was able to take care of it.

"No problem Nou-kun," the girl's smile was light as the two made their way towards a clearing slightly to the east of where they landed. They had been moving quietly until a pair of borbatusk ambushed them. Noukon ended one of them with a flash of his blade able to skewer the belly of the pig like beast. Thericia wasn't as lucky, she tried to end hers in a similar way with Ashen Minerva in Axe from only to send the grimm flying through the air and into a nearby cavern. The Golden tip of the Deathstalker's tail was all she needed to see before she launched two volleys into the mouth of the cave. The smoking corpse was spat out by the resulting explosion.

"But you used three clipmags, nine rockets, so far today, and I know you usually don't carry too many reloads on you—"

"Hush," the fox faunus turned up her nose at the forming accusation. "I have another two volleysrounds in Minerva as well as two back up clips, if we need twenty-six rockets we are in bigger trouble then we have any reason to be in Mr. I-don't-think-that-she-can-handle-herself."

"I… I never said _that_." Noukon hung his head in defeat as the girl kept on walking, the sigh of defeat soon followed. Hopefully whoever got Nouto was also having a hard time. Noukon checked his pistol slipping a fresh mag into place before slipping it back into its holster on his back. He paused and remembered his father and Uncle Juane's Jaune's advice. He chambered the first round and flicking on the safety before slipping the weapon into its holster.

[-

_Jaune holstered his pistol after slamming a fresh magazine into place and chambering the first round. He walked forward and pulled his sword out of the disintegrating corpse the bits of dark matter seeming to absorb into him as he passed through it. Looking at the group of men Jaune cleared his throat getting his attention._

_"Pyrrah Nikos, long red hair, bonze armor spear, you guys seen her?" One of the men pointed up the hill behind them as the others made a dash for a landing dust carrier._

_"Right over that hill sir, she was doing well last we saw but that had to have been over ten minutes ago." Jaune nodded his head in thanks before jerking his head towards the waiting dust carrier the soldier saluted before shooting off towards the waiting E-vac. Jaune looked up to see that a pair of Nevermore were coming in fast overhead. Jaune moved his finger to his ear only for two quick retorts of a high impact rifle firing echoed across the hilly landscape. Jaune watched the two figures disintegrate as they fell. _

_"Nice shooting Rubs…" Jaune turned towards the hill and ran._

[-

Nouto Ren let out a whopping laugh as she rode the Ursa Major bareback through the woods her mother always had the best ideas. Running behind her following the wreckage Altin Harbinger sighed in contemplative pain. Why did he always end up with the crazies? Jumping upwards the boy's eyes glowed a light purple as he followed along using still standing trees to keep ahead of the crazy girl there was a clearing up ahead, one that the insane girl riding a deadly creature was heading straight for.

There was a shrine in the far end of the clearing there was also a pair of boys running from what looked like oversized beowolfs. Altin compressed his legs, Ren-chan would be fine for now, she was too crazy for anything to hurt her. Opening his now fierey purple eyes Altin launched himself into the air drawing his fist backwards loading a force dust round into the chamber of his right fist as he suddenly dropped like a rock towards the earth aiming in between the running boys and the grimm.

[-

Weiss set her book aside as her scroll opening the message she smiled at the video that played.

"Hey Mom," A young girl with icy blue eyes and golden blonde hair filled the screen as she waved only to be replaced by a panning shot of the ocean. "I found where Silbern was talking about it really is beautiful on this Island Mom. Oh! I made some friends already."

The camera turned to look at two people about her daughter's age one was a young boy with dark skin like Emerald had with short cropped orange hair, the other was another young girl in glasses with a pale complexion her black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Wave hello guys! The guy is Coper, the girl is Niege. Say high to my mom guys!"

"Hey Mrs. Arc." The boy had a light voice despite his larger frame. He smiled slightly what looked like a light blush covering his face.

"Hi there." The girl would have reminded her a lot of Blake if she had any faunus features she was so quite voiced. Or if her and her perpetual fiancé that damn monkey would ever settle down and have kids. Really she knew that Blake wanted kids at some point and they weren't getting any younger— Weiss took a breath shaking her head. She was NOT becoming a nag. Taking another breath she focused back on the camera just in time to see it shift back to her daughter.

"I miss you mom, I'll make you and dad proud, Silbern won't be the only one to break records I promise." Kissing the screen the feed stopped. Weiss kissed the screen saving the video for when Jaune got home, they'd send her a message. They were already proud of her. As was Silbern she was sure.

[-

Jaune turned down another side street doing his best to stay away from crowds as the memories kept rolling.

_He crested the hill to see a swarm of grimm, all species and kinds trying to converge on one spot. A pair of soldiers had their backs to the mountain one of them clutching the others leg. Standing in the path of the grimm was a woman in bronze armor with flaming red hair her shield out and her spear in sword form as she kept the beasts at bay. Jaune touched his ear._

_"I found Pyrrah, Ren, Ruby I need you guys to head my way there's a swarm of them over the large hill south of where we were dropped. I'm shooting off a flare and will attempt to draw their attention. There's two wounded down there with her, the bloods probably acting as the draw." Releasing his ear Jaune heard static. "Guys? GUYS!?" _

_Jaune reached to another pistol like item on his belt and shot a white flare into the air marking his positon. Dropping the flare gun he ran down the hill sword and shield drawn making as much noise as he could trying to draw at least some of the monsters away._

[-

"Why chess pieces?" Amelia looked at the remaining pieces they must have gotten lost along the way somehow, there were only two sets remaining. The white and black bishops appeared to be the only ones that remained on their pedestals.

"I dunno, easy to buy in bulk?" Silbern shrugged his shoulders as he kept a lookout over the field. They had gotten so far without any sort of real fight after the Taiju… he didn't like it. That was coupled with a feeling in his gut that he really didn't like what was about to happen. The sounds of roaring grimm followed by a maniacal laugh and a sickening crunch was only made worse by the sound of Oshi screaming for his life.

" SOMEONE, ANYONE, HEEELLLLLPPPPPPP USSSSSSSSS." Dust damn it.

"Grab one of the colors and come on Amelia, we have to go and save my cousin." Silbern drew Argentum leaving his Mors in place as he clicked the revolver into the right setting. Amelia snatched the white bishop as soon as Silbern's back was turned pocketing it as she ran towards her partner.

"Which one are we savi…" She stopped and her jaw dropped at the scene in front of her.

"By the looks of it? All of them."

[-

Jaune walked through the steel gates and up the paved road towards his destination. He knew this path, he's walked it quite often over the past few years. She always smiled when she saw him. That always was was always worth it. Jaune knew he was a weak man having to do this despite his marriage to Weiss. Another part of the memory bubbled to the surface as he turned on automatic his shoes crunching the gravel under his feet.

_It felt like an unending swarm, everywhere he turned was black and white, and glowing fiery red. Jaune kept swinging ending one beast after another. Each one that fell made him stronger but he couldn't tell if he was making any headway or not. Unless he touched one or attacked one of the creatures they ignored him entirely focused on the easy meals waiting for them. Jaune licked his lips as he activated the second stage of his semblance. The armor slimmed slightly, the cape folding over his body as a pair of wings sprung from his back. Arc-Angel, it was Yang of course that called him that for the first time. Swinging hard with Crocea a crescent of pure light shot from his blade cutting through several grimm before exploding as it hit a charging Creep. That did get some attention as hundreds of red eyes turned his way. Jaune smirked._

[-

Altin landed firing the force round into the ground in front of the charging grimm sending the entire chunk of earth the monsters were on flying into the air with them on it. Standing Altin cracked his neck as he walked forward each one of his steps causing his foot to sink into the ground as he walked. A purple aura seemed to flicker into existence around him as he walked.

"Stay back, I have ugly and stupid, you guys need to worry about the others." Oshi and Tyr looked at each other before the growls caused them to look at the tree line.

Beowolfs.

Lots of Beowolfs.

"Ohhhh." The two smiths nodded their heads as they raised a finger in unison. Oshi pulled out his pistol as Tyr drew his sword and winked charging forward as Oshi covered his back. Tyr stopped charging as an Ursa Major came barreling through the flank of the unsuspecting grimm sending them flying into the air. A slim girl with black hair and pale pink eyes was laughing her head off as she kicked off of the creature sending it plowing into a trio of grimm. She spun in the air and landed with a Naginata drawn arcs of what looked like electricity flaring off of the blade.

"10 out of 10, would ride again." Tyr's jaw dropped in confusion as the woman still smiling like a maniac began to spin like a top taking off bits of grimm as she spun around in circles.

"Wha—What is that?" Oshi shook his head as he walked up to his gapping partner. He loved his family, but few could make him smile as much as Nouto could when he needed to. The manic grin on her face would last for another twenty minutes. Then the shift would happen. Hopefully they were out of danger at that point.

"That is Nouto Ren, one of my many cousins you will be meeting, and she's the sane one of the pair." Tyr looked at his new partner as if he was nuts. Oshi shrugged his shoulders and ran to join in the fray Tyr shaking his head followed behind knowing that this wasn't the end of it.

[-

Altin threw another punch hitting one of the two oversized wolfs under the jaw the resounding crunch of bone plate braking made him smile as he spun firing off a round in his left greave to give him enough force that the kick sent the other alpha to the ground with a sickening crunch. As the youth worked he made sure to keep his area small. A borbatusk shot towards him only to fall over itself with a series of crunches leaving only the underbelly exposed as it labored to breath. Altin put it out of its misery with a flame shot as the two alphas rose to their feet again.

"So you can both move still, I'm so sorry you have to be in immense pain." Altin ejected the spent rounds from his Mithril Guard his eyes switching from a deep royal to almost a white lilac. The casings seemed to stop in place as Altin spun quickly hitting or tapping each of the spent shells. His eyes returned to their normal blue and the casing shot forward embedding themselves into the monsters causing them to drop in an instant. Altin breathed out a sigh of relief as he fell to his knees the two alphas were down and already disintegrating. Altin looked around only to see more grimm swarming out from the trees. They weren't hunting though. They almost looked like they were running from something. Forcing himself to his feet Altin made his way towards the shrine where what looked like a knight was walking down a woman following behind him a cane over her shoulders.

"Nice job whoever you are," the knight's voice was pleasant but it sounded not false but not entirely right either. "You saved my cousin. Why don't you sit this next round out, ok?"

"You better do as he says." The girl stopped next to Altin and threw the exhausted boy's arm over her shoulder, her cane now under her arm. Helping him towards the shrine she looked over her shoulder and thought she saw her partner lick his lips. "He's got this."

The girl let his arm go as soon as they were at the shrine. Altin stumbled slightly as he turned to face the chaos going down below. The Beowolfs were almost all taken care of at this point. But that didn't mean anything they weren't even fighting by the end simply trying to run from whatever was coming from the forest. Trees were falling as whatever it was approached. First a fox faunus came running out of the woods, a boy who looked a lot like his partner following right behind her. Behind them came what caused everything else to panic. A pack of Creeps chasing after the two hunter initiates bellowing in outrage Altin pointed down at the sight of the two victims of the chase ran past the knight. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Shhh, just go and grab one of the black bishops, Silbern's playing right now. I don't have time for your silliness." The girl smiled as she planted and leaned on her cane watching the unfolding battle with interest. She picked her champion carefully now to see if her choice was well founded. Altin looked at the woman like she was crazy, but seeing the bit of white enamel sticking out of her pocket though he agreed that he should probably take the black piece.

Silbern smiled darkly. as hHe felt more then saw Nou-kun and Thee bolt pass him. Thanking Most likely thanking him for saving them most likely, like when they were kids. That But that didn't matter right now though,. Silbern reached a hand to his jacket and released the clasps, letting his coat fall away and revealing a black long sleeved under shirt that hadalong with a small chest plate and paludrons on it. He thumbed the dust cylinder one click to the right and pulled the trigger sending pale blue dust down the etchings of his blade as he dropped his shield and drew a dagger from the small of his back. Taking a breath Silbern closed his eyes and let himself fall forward until he was almost even with the ground before shooting forward. He sliced through one of the bipedal creatures as he slammed his dagger through the head plate of another. Landing on a knee he slammed the blade into the ground sending out an expanding wall of ice that knocked back two leaping grimm. Silbern rose and licked his lips as he drew another two daggers from behind his back and spun sending the blades into the eyes of two separate grimm. Flicking his wrist as he turned at the waist he cut the upper part of another leaping monster's head off as he slammed his blade into the head plate of yet another charging grimm. Looking around Silbern smiled at the swarm of monsters, there had to be another eight creeps at least. But that wasn't it though Silbern tasted something on the wind, bigger, meaner, darker. It wasn't here yet. Silbern smiled as the last of the Creeps walked into place. Spinning his blade around Silbern slipped the weapon's tip into the loose ground and slammed on the hilt the three knives started to glow as a line connected the three jewels in the pommels of the weapons into a triangle with him in the center. A series of four glyphs filled the triangle and a flash of light later the knight stood drawing his blade out of the ground. His cerulean eyes darkened as they focused on the distance. It was almost here.

[-

Nouto turned to see Silbern staring into the distance. Her eye's grew wide in fear as Silbern's aura darkened from its usual light almost white silver to a deep steel color. She looked around and saw Altin up in the shrine. Grabbing Oshi by the sleeve the girl pointed towards the shine.

"We need to head up to the shrine Oshi, everyone else is up there." Nouto started pulling Oshi towards the shrine she was calmed slightly by Oshi being there. She saw her brother making his way up towards the shrine Thee just ahead of him. "See Thee is over there, so's Nou-kun, we should go meet up with them at the shrine."

"Dude, I think she's broken." Tyr whispered into his partner's ear earning a hard glare in return from the other smith. Nouto Ren looked him in the eye a fear in them that didn't match the destructive maniac that he just witnessed tear through a pack of beowolfs.

"You have no idea what's coming, we need to get to high ground, out of his way." Nouto's voice was almost frantic as she pulled again at Oshi's sleeve. She remembered the last time that she saw Silbern's Aura go this dark, the laughter would come next. "He's almost here Oshi, we need to go up until the dangers gone."

"Alright Nou-chan, we're heading up right now, isn't that right Tyr?" Oshi looked at his partner who shrugged his shoulders and followed. Looking over his shoulder Oshi saw Silbern walk back and pick up the sheath to his blade and putting it back on his hip. "Good luck Sil, come back once this is all done.

[-

Amelia stood her mouth open at what she saw Silbern do. He completely changed combat styles, not just from defensive to offensive he went from a balanced methodical strategic style to what could almost be called primal; his smooth balanced style had gone wild; it lost all strategy. It was over in a moment but it was almost as if he disappeared between the creeps until there was a bright light and it was over.

"What was that," Amelia didn't even realize that she spoke aloud until a voice answered her. One of Silbern's cousins, the smaller male one, Noukon?

"That was Silbern when he senses something really dangerous." Noukon nodded his head to Amelia. "Amelia, right? We met yesterday, I'm Noukon Ren, this is my partner who you also met yesterday, Thericia Vasilias."

The fox faunus nodded her head as she walked pass the two of them towards the shrine. She wanted to at least get the objective complete. That and avoid seeing what was about to happen.

"Yeah I remember. You have the twin that tells crazy stories. What do you mean when he senses something really dangerous?" Amelia looked down at Silbern he seemed different now.

"Sis calls it Kill mode, a bit dramatic for my taste." Noukon turned slightly to look down at Silbern simply standing there. Hopefully Silbern would come back down easily. "Since any of us can remember whenever something happened and any of us were in danger Silbern seemed to change. It's not his semblance, or at least we don't think it's his semblance. but But he has a lot of aura, and in times like this it's almost like it's using him. What we just saw was a warm up."

Noukon Ren raised his arm as he felt Thee try to push her head into his side. He took the chess piece that was pushed into his hand and pocketed it without looking. Turning back he smiled slightly to Amelia. "He's a little different when he's like this. Not meaner but more…, primal."

"Fascinating," Amelia licked her lips as she saw Silbern just stand there in his armored long sleeve shirt. "That coat of his weighs a ton, how is he able to move so well with it?"

"Practice." The trio turned to see Nouto finish pulling Oshi up the hill Tyr following right behind. "He's been using training weights since he was a kid he's used to carrying around additional weight and keep up his even usual level of acrobatics. What you just saw with the creeps? Nothing compared to what he can do."

"So we don't help him?" Altin spoke up for the first time as he moved over to check on his partner. He looked the boy that she was latched onto up and down before extending his hand. "Altin Harbinger, that's my partner."

"Oceanus Vasilias," Oshi attempted to raise his caught arm. "this is my cousin. My partner Tyr is coming up right behind us. And to answer your question Altin, no we don't go and help him."

"What do you mean we don't go and help him? Somethings coming whatever it is probably is very big with huge claws and pointy teeth. We're just going to wait up here for him?" Altin pointed down towards the armorless knight for emphasis.

"Simple answer? Yes." Oshi felt Noukon let his arm go as the girl went over to hug her twin standing on the opposite side as Thee. Oshi nodded his head slightly knowing that his predictions were right as always. "The real answer? We're not going to get in his way, and if you like being in one piece stay up here out of the way. I'm going to go grab this stupid relic."

Oshi started walking towards the shrine brushing past Altin the two looking each other in the eye as Oshi walked pass there was an instantaneous discussion in the language of male before Altin looked down slightly to the right away from the larger man.

[-

Jaune came to a stop as the memory finished playing out. He smiled back at Pyrrah's smiling face as he reached a hand towards her cheek.

_He finally made his way to her, Ruby and Ren had been with him for who know how long now. They heard breathing though, they were still alive. Stumbling now as he dug through the slowly disintegrating corpses Jaune started calling her name. He needed her to be ok. She was the first one to push him forward, the first one to see him for more than he was, for what he could be. She was the one who pushed him forward towards Weiss. She was Silbern's Godmother she was family. As Jaune dug deeper into the pile of bodies he heard breathing again. Calling out her name he pulled hard and found her surrounded by dead grimm. Breathing but alive…_

[-

Oshi turned as did everyone else as they felt something pulse through the air. A weight that wasn't there before crept in adding a suffocating pressure. Tyr looked down at Silbern and a creature coming out of a mist that wasn't there before.

"What in the name of dust is that…"


	5. The Most Dangerous of Beasts

**Hello My dearest readers, welcome back to this, the latest chapter of Beacon's New Arc! I am sorry for the long wait but life got crazy on me. To make up for it this is the largest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy, shout out to those new followers and favorites that I've had, I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**And of course two last things**

**RWBY and all of the associated characters, Locations, materials ect. are the intellectual property of Rosterteeth. I own nothing... yet. **

**and thank you as always to my dear editor who makes this readable, KingandCommoner.**

* * *

Beacon's New Arc:

Chapter 5

The Most Dangerous of Beasts

* * *

Jaune felt his eyes water as the last part of the memory played out—

_Jaune shakily brushed the red hair back away from her face. His hand came back soaked in blood, the side of he neck had been torn open at some point. Jaune placed his hand on her neck and started to shove aura into her system, forcing her skin to start repairing itself._

"_It's no use Jaune." Ren's calm tone had an undertone of regret as he placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. The Vacocian kneeled next to Jaune and pushed the grimm off of her revealing that her chest piece had been torn body was more wound than skin. "We can't save—"_

"_Shut up Ren." Jaune's voice was cold. He could save her, no one died, that was his rule so long as he had something to say about it not a single one of his friends would be allowed to pass away into the endless sleep. Jaune placed one hand on her neck and the other on her sternum and closed his eyes. The knight was still supercharged from the fight and was able to pour an immense amount of aura into her._

[-

The heavy mist that crept out of the forest wasn't natural. Plants withered and the forest had gone silent in its wake. Silbern watched the mist as it shifted in the light his eyes darted around trying to find a target as he twirled his silver longsword. He licked his lips in anticipation. It was out there. It was out there and it wanted to hurt his things. That wouldn't… couldn't be allowed. Silbern tensed, his pupils shrunk to pin pricks as he dodged to the left as a white talon on a black fleshy appendage shot out of the mist the tip pierced into the rocky ground where he stood just a moment before. The talon shrunk back into the mist before Silbern could even swing at it. Silbern felt more than heard the deep growl that filled the air. It was challenge, a challenge to a more base level than most could understand… It caused the human to growl in turn as he spun the dust chamber to a pale silver dust and pulled the trigger. A series of glyphs forming as he swung his blade sending out blasts of wind that sent the mist reeling away. The sudden storm tore branches and limbs off of the trees and sent small tornados out in several directions. Finally the beast was revealed. The two figures snarled at each other as they circled each other before they sprung forward at some silent command.

[-

Abraham Candlelight sat in his office supervised by a lone picture on his desk as he worked away on his private console. The holo-projector in his desk had several screens slowly shifting around in front of him, with all of them portraying different accounts across both Atlus and Vale. All of the accounts that the man had pulled up belonged to Harbinger Industries, the once small time weapon designers turned international conglomerate had signed an exclusive rights deal almost fifteen years ago when they first started to rival the Schnee choke hold on corporate empires and decided to start hiring an outside security force to help minimize on internal corruption. They were by far Lamplighter's best customer, and because of that it was Abraham's habit to run the final checks on the electronic security himself before leaving every day. The graying brunette cracked his neck his emerald eyes for a moment as he looked to the west. His baby girl was out there, away from his supervision. Hopefully she would have a good match. And Amaretto was already finishing his third year. His middle child was one of the brightest of that year, so if Amelia needed help… on that note.

"Console, call Heir Tertiary." Abraham's voice was melodic, filling the cozy office on the third level of Lamplighter Securities. An image of his son, a red head with brown eyes came up on a new central screen as diagnostics ran in the background. The little white circle that surrounded the image completed a rotation, then another, and another and another. Focusing on other tasks Abraham let the call take its time, long distance always took a bit longer with the amount of security that he put on not only this console but the scrolls of all of his kids. Paranoia… maybe. But Abraham had over his life made lots of enemies who would gladly end the life he built if they knew about him. The last of the diagnostics came back clear, and the Firm owner brought up the feed from the training room. The two stars of this class were sparring each other. He watched the two as he brought a short glass with amber liquid and a sphere of ice to his lips and took a sip. The male had a pair of thin blades that he tried to use to outmaneuver the spear that the lioness faunus used. They were likely partners in Paladin by the way they read each other's moves, and a good pair at that. Their battle record was flawless, but they couldn't work with anyone but each other. If they could overcome that they'd be flawless, but as it stood they would never be able to stay. Lamplighter used teams between four and sixteen. Those two alone couldn't handle the contracts Lamplighter attracted. Taking another sip, Abraham Candlelight turned again to the west. The white circle around his second youngest son's picture continued to turn.

[-

"We have to go down there." Nouto Ren looked out at the forest avoiding her cousin and the grimm that he was fighting. She wanted to stay up here where it was safe but there was more than just one grimm down there… more than just the one that Silbern was fighting. And while the other grimm weren't close yet and while they weren't anywhere near as powerful as the one that Silbern fought the shear number of them could overwhelmed Silbern if he was tired out. Even with the interference from Silbern pushing out what had been dubbed by Aunt Yang an Arc load of Aura and the depression made by the grimm he was facing she could still make out several medium depressions and a large number of smaller ones in the ambient Aura. Not a true hoard of Grimm but enough that Silbern would be overrun if he was on his own. They had to go down there. Soon.

"You sure?" Oshi looked down the hill at Silbern and the Grimm going at each other. The teenage girl looked over her twin's shoulder and nodded in confirmation as she walked over and stood next to a confused looking Altin. The shorter boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he clenched his armor covered fists sending the spent chains out of his weapon. With a single fluid motion he slipped his hands behind his back and tossed four ammo belts into the air with a spinning high kick the dapper youth landed on a knee with all of the belts locked into place. The sound of tree limbs breaking drew their attention back down to Silbern and the mysterious Grimm he was facing.

[-

The two predators jumped back from their fight simultaneously. Silbern used Argumentum's edge to dig into the ground slightly and threw a knife at the creature that slid slightly to the right just as the throw was made. The Grimm's body was slightly smaller than an Ursa Minor, it was leaner and longer in comparison, vulpine instead of ursine, the black fur and white mask with red markings was almost beautiful, seven flowing tails came up from the rear of the creature the flowing fur giving it an other worldly look, almost as if it was made of living black fire. Talons shot out of the base of those tails aimed directly at Silbern who danced around and sliced at the attacking appendages, always keeping clear of the monsters maw and claws. In the distance a number of red eyes could be seen looking out from the woods at the pair of beasts facing off for dominance.

[-

Ameila stood in the middle of the group and looked down at the forest line. Her eyes closed for a moment as she divided up the playing field in her head. The others spread out around her pairing off into with their partners as she planned. It was a chess game. Her best piece locked against theirs so she had to get the check while her queen locked the opponents onto a few squares. Her eyes flashed open and she turned to the group and started issuing orders before anyone else had a chance to. The small talk stopped in an instant as the group got their orders.

"Oceanus you and Tyr take the left half of the area, don't let them crowd in around us you're both heavy hitters probably able to work independently against this level of Grimm do it if need be but you WILL keep them where they are. Nouto, you and Altin take the right far side. Altin I can understand why you like to work with lots of space, my brother Amaretto works like you do that separation should minimize the chance of collateral damage. Which means I need you two to…" Amelia turned to Thea and Noukon who nodded in understanding with everyone else. "Alright teams move out. Whatever you do don't interfere with Silbern he has whatever that thing is focused solely on him and from what you guys say he should be able to take it so long as we don't distract him or allow something else to distract him. Hunters MOVE OUT! "

Amelia pointed the head of her cane forward as the sound of whirring and clicking gears and metal filled the air around the top of the hill. The soon to be hunters-in-training prepped their weapons and launched down towards the enemy. The pairs split off to their sections of the chess board even as Amelia slowed down. She slid to a stop on a small out cropping that over looked the entire battlefield. Silbern had the beast's full attention for now and the pairs should be able to hold their own. She planted her cane again and waited making notes of all of her new companions' abilities her eyes never straying from her own partner for long.

[-

"Should we intervene?" Glynda watched from the top of the cliff as they kept track of the last two teams who decided to face down the swarm. It was odd for a Kitsune with that many tails to come out of the shadows even with as much aura as the group possessed a three or two tailed Kitsune would make sense but one of the seven tailed? That would warrant further investigation. Ozpin shook his head interested to see what the boy could do there was help nearby in case anything got to far out of hand.

"Interesting isn't it Glynda… that the others aren't appearing to help the young Arc. Do you think perhaps they don't know what it is that he's fighting?" The two instructors watched as the remaining group broke into their partnered pairs and seemed to form a perimeter around the forest with Silbern Silbern and the grimm that he was facing in the center. Silbern's partner though stayed back near the base of the hill she seemed to observe the situation as a whole while also keeping Silbern's fight in front of her. Ozpin raised a brow when the girl started to walk towards her partner, did the girl notice something?

[-

Lillie Arc knew three things were absolute truth in this world.

1) Arcs never surrender

2) Schnees never loose

3) A child of the two never backs down

That was how Lillie found herself in her current predicament surrounded by several of her new upperclassmen, many of whom had been embarrassed when they tried to take the number one spot from her brother. She didn't even have her weapon on her and she wasn't supposed to be fighting. Time to try the old Arc diplomacy…

"Guy's this isn't a good idea." Lillie held her hands up as she tried to reason with the larger kids. One of the ones in the middle walked forward a really big riffle with a blade on the stock and part of the under barrel sauntered forward his weapon slung over his shoulders like Uncle Sun would sometimes do with his staff.

"I don't know about that Princess, I think it's a pretty good one so far." Lillie's eyes hardened wrom a soft aqua to a clear icy blue at the nickname. No one but family got away with calling her princess. Her shoulders rolled back as her hair turned white as her mother's. A snow flake fell onto the nose of the oncoming would be bully. If the upperclassmen paid attention they would have noticed the cloud's that seemed to spring from nowhere.

"Tell me, would you mind greatly repeating that." Lillie smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes as an icicle formed in each of her hands, one stopped at the length of a dirk while the other became slender as it elongated. All of the boys shivered in a combination of the sudden cold and the look that the girl who they came here to pester was giving their leader.

[-

Silbern cursed as he dodged out of the way as a pair of talons shot out from the grimm's flowing black tails. This time Silbern was ready though and was able to stab a dagger into one of the fleshy appendages as it withdrew into the whipping fur of the monster. A shrill cry came from the beast as it lunged forward; its tails became lined with an orange light as it tried to sink its bone white claws into Silbern. The boy dodged out of the way as the talons shot out again, more of them this time. One of the razor sharp claws finally found its mark as it tore his skin tight shirt and lightly kissed but didn't break his skin. He traded it a miss for a hit though another dagger found its home in the fleshy tail that that talon sprouted from. The flowing fur that hid the tails seemed to move faster still as Silbern and the Grimm circled each other. Silbern was aware of the fighting now going on around him his cousins and their partners engaging other grimm, they would be fine though Silbern was keeping the big one busy.

The Grimm stopped moving and a barrage of tails shot out to compensate. One of them finally caught Silbern in the arm. Silbern winced but he twisted hi arm wrapping the tail around his arm holding it in place while he sliced the appendage off with Argentum. The grimm to throw back its head releasing a howl of pain that seemed to shake the air. Spinning on instinct Silbern's eyes widened at the sight of one of the grimm's talon like claws strike at his neck. He'd let his guard down. The grimm hadn't moved because it sent one of its tails through the ground, he went to move his blade only for another talon he didn't see coming to smack it out of his hand. Silbern turned his head slightly and closed his eyes forcing aura through his body to form a shield, even with the shield though this was going to be extremely painful.

[-

_Jaune started to cry as he kept on trying to force his aura into Pyrrah. Lillie was born three days ago and Pyrrah was going to see her goddaughter for the first time once they were done here, they were going to have a wonderful dinner and relax together. Pyrrah needed to be there for when Silbern got all teenagery and needed an adult that he respected that wasn't a family member. Pyrrah needed to be there to calm Jaune down when Weiss was sick or the kids became too much. With every thought the knight tried to shove more and more of his aura into the fallen Spartan all to no avail, her wounds wouldn't close, her heart didn't start back up again. The knight threw his head back and screamed. For miles around, beowolfs raised their head up, recognizing the call of a lonely hunter._

_Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder barely able to keep his calm and collected façade up as he reached over Jaune with his free hand and closed the eyes of one of his closest friends. _

"_We need to go Jaune, I'll help you carry her but our extract is here." Ren saw Jaune shake his head as he stood picking Pyrrah up bridal style. _

"_No, I got her lets go home. Ruby clear the way. Ren watch my back." Ruby shot forward and Ren kept his head on a swivel as they made their way towards an incoming airship._

[-

Noukon Ren spun around the striking tail of the Deathstalker he was doing his job of being an annoyance. He kept the grimm's attention focused on him which allowed Thea to line up her shot. Using the blade of Single Sakura to deflect one of the striking claws the lithe young man jumped using a bit of his aura to give him a boost over the other claw shifting his weapon back to its pistol form firing off three rounds that landed in a tight circle right in between the scorpion like monsters sets of eyes.

"Get down!" The boy smirked at his partner's voice. The long haired boy jumped back flipping over the incoming rockets as they found their mark with a resounding boom. Nodding his head to where Thea would have been in the tree's Noukon made his way to find a new target knowing that the fox faunus would let him know if anything was trying to flank him. They had to Keep Silbern's right side free and clear that was one death stalker down, up a head Noukon spotted a pair of Ursa. The boy put his thumb and ring finger to his lips he let out a shrill whistle that let his partner know that they were game on again. He shot a few rounds at the grimm drawing their attention before shifting the weapon back to a blade. This was the best part of hunting.

[-

"I need you to stay back a bit Nouto," Altin saw a group of Borbatusks try and make a move for their right flank. Not checking to see if the girl was in agreement Altin launched himself forward and felt his body lighten as he pushed himself forward at immense speed only to instantly make his body heavier as he delivered an aura filled punch right into the snout of the lead Borbatusk, causing the energy released in it to ripple through the creature before it simply dropped. The remaining Grimm all tripped as soon as they came within two meters of the youth as their charges turned into painful looking skids. Altin walked forward, his unbuttoned suit coat slipping it off of his shoulders. He folded the item delicately, and set it across a branch of a tree as he passed it and flexed his fingers cracking each knuckle in turn as he turned to face towards the forest. A pack of Basilisk slid out of the forest, lunging towards the short hunter who calmly stepped backward twice before his left leg shot up connecting with one of the snakes as what sounded like a gunshot filled the air as the vest clad brawler spun faster than should be possible delivering a hammer kick to another serpent like grimm. The boy's eyes shifted from a deep purple to an almost lilac as the serpents all floated into the air around him. Moving forward the boy made quick work of the rest of the serpents.

[-

"I'm thinking Saint, spelled out SANT, and Octane, OTAN what do you think Glynda?" Ozpin took another draw from his mug. The witch's head ticked to the side slightly as she thought about the ramifications of said decision, of EITHER said decision.

"Are you sure that's wise Headmaster?" Glynda thinking for a minute she continued. "Do you think that starting the year off with two students in a rivalry with Teams under their Control, you already locked in team Hematite. While the father's might have worked out their differences I can tell you for a fact that Hans Winchester does not share his father's desire for the feud to end as they are. Need I remind you of what happened the third year of THAT particular rivalry."

"… You bring up a fair point Glynda." Ozpin shuddered at the thought of Jaune standing at the head of one army of students his oversized pistol pointed across the school grounds at another army of students with Winchester at the Helm. Jaune yelling death threats that seemed much too creative for the usually peaceful knight while the other armored warrior spat back curses of his own. That was one event that did not need repeating… the damages so many damages to his precious school.

[-

Amelia shot two bursts at the talon aimed at her partner's neck as her two clones spun out from behind her and charged at the grimm's body. She figured that as long as one of the claws was underground then the creature's body couldn't move a great deal. The clones smacked aside a pair of talons that shot towards her partner with their canes even as the girl slid a foot under Argentum Mors and kicked it into the air as she let the blade flip around her hand as she grabbed the handle and forced the blade into the attacking white tipped appendage pinning it into the ground drawing out a shriek of pain from the beast.

"Wake up Silbern, I'm the princess. You're the prince. You're supposed to be saving me remember?" Amelia winked at her companion who smirked slightly grabbing a knife from behind his back and pulling Amelia behind him and stabbing it into another tail that had burrowed underground and was ready to stab Amelia while she was sassing. The aura copies seemed to keep the grimm's body busy as Silbern smirked and pulled her away from the grimm. He slammed the pommel of Argumentum against his palm causing the daggers imbedded in the tails of the grimm to glow. Silbern pulled Amelia away from the Grimm spinning her in front of him he used his body as a shield sending out a layer of his aura around them. The explosion sent up a cloud of dust. They turned and watched the dust settle.

"OH DUST DAMN IT, how in the name of Monty do you kill this thing."

[-

Nouto Ren watched her partner at work for a moment before slipping off into the forest her pistol shifting to its naginata form she giggled slightly as three Ursa seemed to circle her. Spinning the weapon around her slowly she stopped the weapon held behind her back the blade pointing at one of the grimm.

"Poor little Grimmies," The Grimm charged and some as silk she spun her weapon around her decapitating one grimm and lopped off the legs of another. She could feel the rhythm of her family and their partners they were so close to being in sync… a small shove is all it would take and it would be better… just a small shove.

[-

Tyr reached into his long coat pulling out a pair of knuckle dusters that he slipped into place just in time to slice down the charging Ursa Minor that tried to flank the weapon smith. The dark golden haired hunter in training side stepped the blow of another Ursa Minor that got a duster lodged in its side for its trouble. Oceanus had left his partner to hold the outer edge of the line while Tyr covered the inner half of their section. It made sense for the girl in a hat, whatever her name was, he'd learn it later, to put Oshi and himself on this side, they had a near sheer cliff face on their outside edge the two of them could entrench themselves and make sure that the grimm could get no further.

The boy slipped under an incoming blow from a beowolf pulling a short barreled shot gun from his trench coat unloading one dust round into the head of the creature as he slipped back two steps shifting the grip of the shot gun into his right hand as he drew a disk from behind his back and threw it at a group of incoming beowolves as he drew a revolver and fired a round into the disk. Pulling the trigger of the shot gun he blew the head off of a single beowolf as the disk exploded into ice behind him skewering the beowolves that weren't killed by the force of the explosion. At this point his dark blond hair was brown with sweat and his breathing was a little heavy but that was ok, the line was holding and that was all that mattered. He moved lighter than usual, his movements flowing from one seamless motion to the next a soft peach light seeming to spread around him every so often.

[-

Altin shot forward spinning around the launched tail feathers of a Nevermore. The well-dressed hunter looked around the sky trying to pin point the monstrous avian that was perhaps the biggest threat to their plans. Taking a second the youth smirked as he started tracing the monster with his eyes, thankfully it was still a young specimen.

"Ren, I need you to cover me for a moment while I take care of the oversized pigeon." His partner shot out of the woods her spear held over her head cutting down a grimm in one move as she spun her weapon around her body the small spike acting as a counter weight glowing with a faint blue energy as she moved around her partner making sure to leave him a decent area to work with. Altin was surprised that there was no exploding grimm or monster rides. Instead of the ball of chaos that he came to understand through most of the day this girl seemed to be oddly serious and business.

"Gotcha Partner," Nouto Ren kept her eyes open and the grimm off of her partner as his greaves shifted the back plate flipping down and the sides shooting into the ground as his bracers shifted the upper plate flipping up partially as dust seemed to leak out of the ammo belts currently in the weapon system and consolidated in the palms of his hands. The young man put his hands together a guidance system flipping up as his knuckle plates collected the ambient dust forcing it back into the small sphere forming in each palm. Slowly the boy brought his hands up the glove portions of his gauntlets flipping outward each glove encasing the sphere forming a bullet shape. Using his semblance the boy modified the weight of each bullet and took careful aim.

"Fire in the hole!"

[-

Oshi looked up at the sun judging it to be around seventeen hundred maybe seventeen thirty, crap. It made sense now he should have noticed that Nouto had been calming down. Oshi redirected an attack from an ursa minor using one of his gun-blades he popped two rounds directly into the creatures eyes as he stepped back two or three spaces, he had fought pitched battles with mixed grimm before and they usually moved in a similar pattern sure enough a set of claws he paid little mind to the explosion that went off in the air behind him save for a silent prayer that Noukon Ren Wasn't going to kill them all.

Oshi spun the pistol in his left hand the gun unfolding into its short sword form as he stepped back. His eyes flashed a pale blue as he shifted his body to the left missing a strike from behind from a beowolf who got its head sliced off. Turning the pretty-boy genius twirled his two blades slipping them together the blades interlocking and unfolded further as the pistol grips shifted forming a hand and a half blade as his eyes flickered blue again.

"About time I started to see the odds…" Running forward the boy spun his sword in one hand as he seemed to simply slip through the pack making precise small cuts his eyes started to flash pale blue more frequently the longer the fighting went on.

[-

Thericia Versailles was concerned as she watched her partner start to bob his head to a rhythm matching a small pink flash of aura around him. Nouto must be using her semblance. The head bobbing wasn't the concern though it was that glint that crept into Noukon's eyes as he bisected a Grimm, planting a foot on each falling half and shot himself backwards into a flip as his blade shifted back into a large hand gun as he fired off a few rounds as he shifted the weapon back into a katana as he spun around the reaching arm of an Ursa and slammed his weapon into the creatures roaring mouth. The boy in black twisted his body slamming the toe of his foot into the side of the monster's head as he pulled the blade out of the monster's throat. The maniacal laughter soon followed.

"Nou?" The fox eared girl took a step forward spinning her weapon into its trident form cutting down one beast after another as she made her way to her partner as he mounted an Ursa swinging his sword over his head. "Nou! Please I need your help."

The boy looked down and at the rest of the ursa that were trying to surround his partner and smiled again as he urged the Ursa mount onward towards his partner he held out his empty right hand as he passed the girl. Thericia grabbed his hand and hoisted herself onto the back of the grimm even as Noukon spurred the beast onward a maniacal laugh breaking his lips. The girl that threw an arm round his body giggled slightly, Aunty Nora WAS right after all, this was fun.

[-

The Grimm stood in the smoking crater the black tails unfurled back to their position, it was now down four of its seven tails. It seemed to take shuddering breaths for a moment as it walked toward the pair of initiates its maw opened with an orange energy that leaked out of its throat. Silbern stepped under one striking tail as he shot forward pulling Argumentum out of the ground as Amelia shot a few rounds out covering her partner as her clones spun out and assisted him in close combat. Silbern slipped his Mors from its slot on his belt and extended it in time to take a blast of fire like energy from the monsters mouth. Feeling pressure against his back Silbern froze for a split second until he heard the sigh. It was nice fighting with a partner. The two wove around each other almost as if they were dancing never in the others ways unknowingly feeding off of each other's movements thanks to a small pink glow that surrounded them from time to time almost as if a physical representation of a rhythm that only the two of them shared.

Silbern moved his shield arm up only for Amelia to use it as a spring board sending herself high into the air shooting off several blasts of dust from her cane causing the Grimm to look away from Silbern for a moment, which allowed the knight to slid under its body shifting the dust chamber to a pale blue pulling the trigger as he rammed the tip into the grimm's chest setting off several Ice glyphs on the inside of the creature at once. Silbern felt a hand grab his arm as he made his way out from under the grimm and was yanked away from the resounding explosion of grimm flying through the air slightly. He landed and looked up to see the smiling face of his partner. Neither noticed the slight pink flashes of light that had been covering their bodies slowed and faded to nothing as they looked around the now flaming forest. Silbern's eyes went wide as he dived in front of Amelia a pair of knives found their way into his right hand as he grabbed the small blob of black out of the air stabbing the knives into the top of the now single tailed fox's head as he hit the ground and rolled to his partner's yell from behind him. The Grimm's tail shot out grazing his side a line of blood shooting out as he bounced on the ground the grimm disappearing in his arms as he slid to a stop.

[-

Lille spun around the incoming strike her icicle slid up her attackers arm creating a trail of crimson in its wake. The boy either had pathetically low aura reserves or it was used somewhere else as his wounds didn't heal as shallow as they were. The other boys moved to join their leader only to stop when they heard a voice clear itself behind them. They turned in time to see a large hammer smack into the chest of one of them as the barrel of a gun was pointed in the face of another.

"I think you boys might have made a mistake. You see we don't like it when someone goes after our friends." Coper pointed his thumb over his shoulder as more members of the freshmen class all stood with the weapons they came here with readied for combat. Noir stood one pistol pointed at one of the boys the blade on the underside of the barrel almost touching his neck as her second gun was pointed straight at the now dark grey sky.

"You have two choices boys, Noir her pulls the trigger of one of those pistols and an instructor comes running and it's the five of you versus almost the entire first year class. Or you leave, and you leave her and us alone." Coper spun his hammer in his hand as the boy he hit got up off the ground and made a move towards the large first year that seemed to be in charge. An arrow came from over the first year's shoulder and dug a good two inches into the ground in front of the would be attacker. Coper opened his eyes enough for people to tell his eye color the almost glowing crimson caused the upper classmen to pause. "Please do reconsider that course of action senpai, I'd hate to see you hurt on the first day of your last year here."

[-

Whipping off the dried remains of the roses someone else left Jaune took some time to clean the rest of the crimson and gold marble marker. His fingers slowed as they ran over her symbol, the spear piercing the sun. Sitting on the grass Jaune looked up at the perfect likeness of his old partner's face. She watched over the city here at the top of the hill as a guardian angel, just as she did in life.

"Silbern left for Beacon yesterday and today we saw Lilie off to Signal." Jaune's voice broke slightly as he spoke to the grave. "They would have loved you—probably would have given Ruby a run for her money as the favorite Aunt. Silbern's not alone though, the twins are with him there, you barley knew the twins but they are so much like their mother and father. So are Yang and Neptune's kids. Believe it or not he seemed to meet a girl on his way to the airship to if what Weiss and I saw were anything to go off of. I don't know anything about her but she made him smile—an actual smile too and then with Lillie going off to signal today—"

Jaune sat and talked laughing and crying in turn as he filled his partner in on everything she'd missed over the past few months.

[-

"Are we done here?" Silbern turned to face the girl who first saved him then he protected only to be forced back on to the ground by his partner now straddling his abdomen her hands on his shoulders her eyes locking with his for a moment.

"Stupid over protective, ignorant…" As Amelia continued to smack him he felt a tear hit his face. Reaching a hand up he caught the girl by the chin lifting her head slightly to see her eyes brimming with tears. She spoke before he could ask why she was crying. "You are my partner now Silbern Arc, MY partner that means no more of this singlehandedly saving everyone crap, that might have worked for your father but I will NOT let it work for you. Do you understand that?"

Silbern simply nodded as the black specks of dissolving Grimm lifted up from the treetops like a snow storm shot in negative as the other pairs finished off the Grimm near them and everyone gathered back to the temple looking up the cliff face that would take them back to their new home. He was perhaps leaning on his partner a bit more than necessary… but only perhaps. The entire group turned at the sound of manic laughter. Apparently Noukon had decided to wake up. Sure enough Charging out of the flaming forest his blade held high and riding an Ursa with Thericia holding on to him for dear life was Noukon Ren the craziest person in their family.

[-

Nearby a white wolf hound with silver markings on its coat leaned into its oddest smelling pack member but this one was always generous with the pets and treats so her smell could be forgiven. The dog knew that it couldn't interfere with the master's fight for dominance. It wanted to but the thing-that-was-not had challenged the master fairly and the master answered the call in kind. Not that the hound lacked faith in the master of course the master was of superior breed, much more powerful and dangerous than any mere something-that-was-not. The dog wagged its tail slightly as it wagged under the cool touch of the pack member who took him out from the place of holding.

"Well then, it appears that all of this was in order after all." Turning to follow the pack member the hound padded forward a few steps before stopping again and turned over its shoulder to see the master being helped up the hill by the new pack mistress, it was good there needed to be a pair as alpha, well local alpha the true alphas were likely lounging around the large den now that all of the pups had left. All thoughts left at the smell of a warm treat. The dog turned and followed the smell leading it back to the orange haired pack member he had been with this entire time. He licked the warm treat from her cold hands eliciting a small girlish giggle from the pack member.

"That's enough of that Acier, come along now Silbern and the others have proven to be combat ready, the ascent is the easy part for them now, if we hurry we can make it back before Ruby gets home and make cookies!" The dog's ears perked up at the mention of cookies, it was rarely allowed, the sinful treat the Alpha female of the master had often forbidden the hound from such delicacies, not that all hadn't broken her command behind her back but still the promise of cookie treats was a hard one to shake. Acier the Hound shot after the now running pack mate back towards Beacon and the house and treats of which the pack member spoke of.

[-

Ozpin closed the scroll in his hands and nodded turning to walk back towards his tower Goodwitch falling in behind him.

"I think that they did well all things considered, they set the record for longest time though." Goodwitch remarked to the mostly silent Headmaster. Ozpin nodded his head seemingly lost in thought.

"True, but they racked up quite the auspicious list of prey all things considered. A pair of Alphwwolfs, quite the number of Ursa Majors, two teams of Creeps, a pack of Basalisk, a Nevermore, not to mention just two of them taking down a Seven Tailed Kitsune. But then again should we expect anything less?" Ozpin sipped his mug of coffee letting the opaque black gold work its magic on him as he stepped onto the Bullhead to take the two of them back to his tower.

"Fair enough, I am curious though… why would a Kitsune of that level make an appearance?" Goodwitch covered her head slightly as the Bullhead began to power up sending up a barrage of dust and twigs. "That was a phi-level Grimm Ozpin it must have been new to its seventh tail judging by the tactics it used but still. For a phi-class Grimm to have come out this far out of their range either we need better measurements on our recruits…"

"Or Someone caused it to come out. I know." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he stepped onto the bullhead and offered a hand down to his aide and confidant. "But they were able to handle it. I'm thinking Ascent and North?"

"I think that would work… better then Saint… Anything would be better than Saint…" Goodwitch shuddered as she took Ozpin's hand blushing slightly as she was pulled up their cheeks brushed together for an instant and she felt his lips on her cheek before they separated. With a hrmph the woman straightened her bustier and stepped briskly to her seat although with aybe slightly more sway in her hips than usual. The Headmaster walked leisurely a small knowing smile on his face as he slipped into another passenger seat next to her his hand brushing her knee as he did drawing out another blush.

[-

"Father." Abraham looked up from the now concluded sparring match, a draw as it usually was between those two. The elder security executive smiled at his middle child using a small gesture to close the window of the two trainees who were now embracing a bit more then "friends" usually do.

"Amaretto, looking well I see," And the boy was, Abraham's son had a light mahogany colored hair that had a lighter straw streak running in a wave on the right side of his hair from his right temple to the back of his neck, that and sharp blue eyes made for an interesting and striking combination. The boy's cane was slung over his shoulder as he seemed to be walking as he talked. Over his son's shoulders the silent form of Amaretto's Partner, Fran nod his head in greeting.

"I'm fine father Ameila did well with her initiation. They projected the trials in the dining hall again this year. They put up a good show her team is interesting, a swordsman, a heavy weapons specialist, her and perhaps one of the most interesting fighters I've ever seen. I've heard through some friends that the elder Arc child was a prodigy of sorts but there is a big difference between hearing a rumor like that and seeing it for myself. That's her partner believe it or not, Silbern Arc." Amaretto continued on for a moment Abraham nodding his head as he processed what his son had told him. "You ok there Father?"

"Yes, fine simply surprised is all. If I remember correctly the young Altin was there also, his father heard that you were there and decided that it would have been a good enough place to allow his son to try for the dream of becoming a huntsmen. Any word on him by chance?" Abraham brought a cigar to his lips lighting the rolled tobacco and enjoying the layers of flavors from the brown roll.

"Another of the more powerful members of the freshmen class this year, it seems that Ameila fell in with a good crowd, the son of House Arc, the twin children of a Vaccoun dignitary, the son and the adopted daughter of one of the Lords of Atlus, The Heir of Harbinger Industries and the last one I don't know but I already have a few feelers out, he was quite skilled not from signal though, we would have heard about someone like that coming up."

Abraham listened to his son go on about the incoming freshmen of Beacon, who were the likely wash outs, who were surprises and so on. Then it was Abraham's turn telling his son about some of the current trainees. Taking a chance Abraham brought up the issue of the pair to his son.

"That's a hard one father." Amaretto was in his room now Abraham saw the other pair, Agni a female canine faunus of some sort and her partner a thin wispy boy named Gregor. "Sounds like they were a pair whose team died on a mission, if that is the case especially if they were forced to depend on each other for an extended period of time it might be a mental block that they can't get over on their own. I can do some digging for you see what Guardian has running through its rumor mill. What did you say their names were again? "

"King and Doukeshi, Quanda King and Akai Doukeshi, Miss King often takes the lead in the political areas and is a skilled ranged fighter, Mr. Aki on the other hand is a master close and midrange combatant who while staggeringly intelligent leaves the people working to Miss King."

"Quanda King and Akai Doukeshi… I'll do some digging father, I need to go the naming ceremony is about to start and I have a bet that Amelia is going to be named team leader over Silbern Arc, Thankfully the odds were set before the initiation started 500 to one… and I have a good feeling about it. Later Father."

The screen went blank and Abraham sighed as he stood his back creaking in protest as he shut off all of the projectors and made his way towards the door, it was time to go home and hug his wife. AS the man walked down the halls he stopped in front of the training room tapping the door. "Alright Kiddies, time to go somewhere else, a bed room might be a good choice."

[-

Jaune stood as the sun finished going down. He had been here too long. Hopefully Weiss wouldn't be to mad at him, the no longer young knight winced as he cracked his back he was pushing forty now. Aging sucked, maybe in the next few years he would take Ozpin up on the offer of becoming a teacher. Ruby seemed to take to it and the benefits: no more rushing off whenever he was summoned to the front lines, Seeing his beautiful Wife every night, much lower chance of death by monster… those were some good perks. Unfortunately Jaune knew that wasn't going to be how it worked the man walked slowly down the hill stopping when he saw a familiar flowing bit of red walking up the hill a bouquet of scarlet roses in her hand. Weiss would understand if he was just a little bit longer. The red-hooded figure looked up the hood falling back as the woman smiled throwing a hand up a large smile splitting her face as the single streak of red in her short black hair caught the fading light. She was on him in a rush of rose petals. The two shared a short embrace.

"Heya Jaune."

"Hey Rubs."

* * *

**Read. Review. Eat Pancakes.**


End file.
